You Tried To Kiss Me, No YOU Tried to Kiss Me!
by SandyMcSwarek
Summary: "I'll sleep on the couch," he said. "Just because I'm a girl I automatically get the king sized bed? .I'll take the couch and you can have the bed." "Sorry for being chivalrous take the couch." "You're not the boss of me.I'll sleep wherever I want. And where I want to sleep is on the bed. You can sleep on it too if you want. " Sam raised an eyebrow and shook his head, this girl...
1. Staring At Boyd

What if Jerry had never hugged Sam that day? What if Sam was still undercover? What if they needed to send a female UC, one that Sam had met before? Who better to go than our very own McNally? AU. McSwarek

Andy McNally was fine on her own, thank you very much. She didn't need flirty Detective Luke or any guy for that matter trying to distract her. Yet, every night before she went to sleep she saw the ghostly glimpse of a pair of brown eyes; yes, the eyes were gorgeously brown and Andy felt as if she could willingly spend time just staring at those eyes. Too bad she couldn't place the eyes with a face.

Two months had passed since Andy's first day. Exempting the occasional rough days nothing very eventful had taken place within that span of time. Other than her dreams of a dimpled smile she had nothing to really look forward to….. Sure she loved her job but there was something missing or was is someone?

One thing she'd learnt in her two months working there was that Mr. Donnovan Boyd was an unpleasant man; his arrival at the station was met with bitter curses and not so silent groans! Andy watched as he marched into Best's office and started to ramble. Andy wondered what it was, that made Best's eyes widen and his expression livid. " McNally I know he's good looking but staring at Boyd? Really?" Oliver piped up from behind her. Andy refrained from rolling her eyes," Yes Oliver that arrogant, cocky and bitchy vibe's really great." He grinned," Come on Glimpsey, we have a drug lord to find." Andy couldn't help but smile back," Glimpsey? Really now?" Still 'Glimpsey' followed Oliver out of the station, her thoughts about Best and Boyd laid aside.

Sergeant Best DID NOT like to hear bad news on the days his wife visits her mother. So when Boyd came in and explained how they had lost all connections with one of his finest police officers and good friends, needless to say he wasn't happy; not in the slightest," WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU LOST ALL CONNECTIONS WITH HIM?"

Boyd kept his voice low, "I'm sorry, sir it's just... He hasn't checked in four days now and his cell phone was found in some garbage can. He's ignoring all my attempts to reach out to him which means someone's watching him."

Best closed his eyes," Please tell me you have some good news to give me?"

Boyd stuttered," Er- we're working on it sir; there's an um- encrypted message on the phone which seems to have been typed out by Sa- him. They're just random words but our tech guys are on it..." He faltered by the end, knowing that he was making matters worse by not having any solid leads.

Best spoke in a calm and controlled manner," Okay. Suppose we do figure out where he is, what happens then? Are you going to continue to let him be like that? With a bunch of knocked up drug addicts who forced one of my best men to sever all ties?"

Boyd pondered over that for a moment; the truth be told he hadn't really thought about that yet. He's just been concerned with how he was going to keep a job and in all honestly if Swarek died he'd feel nothing; not even a pang of guilt in him.

Thankfully the entry of a man from tech with a small piece of paper in hand spared him from the answer. The label on his shirt told Boyd that his name was Eric.

Eric held out the paper to Best to read out," ' They suspect. Do not contact. Headquarters at the Green Rose bar. Do not help- I got it.' ,"Best couldn't help but let out a light chuckle of relief," Yep, this sounds like Sammy alright. Donovan I don't care what he says it's too dangerous now that Evan Radley is involved. Either pull him out or get him some help."

Boyd uttered a cry of protest," But Sam's doing well on his own! We can't send anyone in now. They won't trust another guy for months . Swarek knows what he's doing! Don't send in another guy."

"Fine. Then send a girl."

" A girl? You're freaking kidding me right? You know how long it'll take for me to secure a girl from Guns and Gangs? They don't just hang out here in Torronto; it'll take too long. Besides, if we send some random officer in SAM wouldn't trust her either. We need him to know the cop so he isn't shocked when she turns up and since Swarek's been undercover for so many months he doesn't know anyone!" Boyd argued, feeling proud of himself for making such a connection.

" Fine."

" Fine?"

" Fine as in I agree with you; we need to send in a girl but one that Sam knows." He chuckled lightly,"

Best radioed Oliver and asked him to come back fast. He asked him to drop off Andy and take Epstein instead.

When Andy entered his officer she was nervously playing with her fingers," Um you wanted to see me sir?"

Best began," McNally I know you're a Rookie and you just joined but I need your help with a case..."

Andy nodded," Yes sir, anything."

Best tentatively asked," Will you go on an undercover operation to help out an officer of ours?"

Andy gulped and choked out," Me?" Just as Boyd spat out," HER?"

Review Please? I wanna know if it's good and if I should continue!


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

Thank you all for all your amazing reviews! I've gotten positive word of encouragement and that means a lot to me! I know I'm spoiling you guys by updating so soon but don't get too used to it; I usually take a few days at least to update ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

Two days, seven hours, nineteen minutes and thirty seconds ago, (okay maybe the seconds were a little exaggerated but you get the point) Andy had agreed to go undercover to help out a fellow officer. She hadn't been given a picture; all that was said was that she's be able to recognize him easily. Andy narrowed her eyes at Boyd but for the first time that day Best's face broke into a huge grin," Don't worry McNally, he's right; you'll know who it is the _moment_ you get in there. "  
So here she was, after a crash course in UC 101 and a brand new Id she was ready to head over to where the tech guys placed the missing officer. She looked at herself in the mirror; Candice Swann, the waitress, wearing a tight blue top and a small pair of shorts Gail had given her, she went outside. The cab ride over to the place was slow but Andy could feel her heart beating rapidly against her chest.

She grabbed her suitcase and got ready to walk into the building like she owned it, but she faltered a moment. _What if she looked stupid? What if they didn't believe her and gunned her down then and there? What if-_  
Andy forced herself not to think about the other what ifs and went inside dragging her suitcase behind her. She slowly trudged upstairs listening quietly until she finally reached a door where she could hear a heated argument.  
A rough voice said," J.D.! Would you like to explain to me why that guy managed to escape? You were right there! **Why the fuck didn't you shoot him**?"  
Andy's eyes widened, J.D. was the officer's cover name, which meant he was inside.  
She spared him the chance to answer and threw open the door," Baby I'm back!"  
She entered and looked straight at a pair of brown eyes, the eyes that were all too familiar to her. It almost caused her to drop the facade and jump across the room to strangle him. It was _HIM_. Swarek. Sam freaking Swarek.  
His eyes widened a fraction of an inch in recognition as he slowly caught on to what was going on," Hey. When'd you get back?"  
Sam knew what he was really asking was_ 'when did Boyd decide to send people in to find me cause I sure don't need any help_'?  
She smiled," Oh two days ago. I missed you J.D. and who is this?

"  
The man infront of her thrust out his hand," Jake. Jake Miller."

Andy shook his hand and tried not to wince with disgust as he held on and looked her over," Candice."  
Sam let out a low growl, he didn't like the way this guy was staring at Bambi; his girlfriend. Well _fake_ girlfriend but Sam would've growled had he looked in that disgusting manner at any girl.  
He came forward and took her suitcase," Come on, I'll show you to my- our room."  
As soon as they reached the room Sam slammed the door shut and turned to her," _YOU_! What the hell are you doing? I thought I made it clear that I didn't need any help but here you are, probably the world's_ most inexperienced_ UC officer. Seriously what the hell?"

Andy sat down," Um hello to you too, jerk. Look I don't know okay? Best needed to send someone in and he said it had to be a girl that you knew! I had no idea what he meant until I walled in right then! I'm just supposed to be here, update the barn and see if I can be of any help."  
He shook his head," No way. You almost ruined _this_ very operation. I'm not letting you near it. Get out."  
Andy stood her ground," Nope. Look you want me to leave clear it with Best and Boyd. Oh wait... You can't do that can you? So I guess you're kinda stuck with me."

Sam sighed, knowing he couldn't go against Best; Boyd h'd tackle in a heartbeat but he wasn't going to disregard a command from Best. , and muttered," Fine. I'll sleep on the couch."  
Andy glared at him," What just because I'm a girl I automatically get the king sized bed? No. I'll take the couch and you can have the bed."  
Sam suppressed a smile," Sorry for being chivalrous. You want to take the couch? Fine take it."  
Andy bit her tongue, knowing she's messed up," You're not the boss of me. I'll sleep wherever I want. And where I want to sleep is on the bed. You can sleep there too. Whatever."  
Sam raised an eyebrow at her decision on the sleeping arrangements and shook his head, _this girl._...  
Andy rolled her eyes," I wont jump you you know? We're perfectly capable of sharing the bed."  
Sam's smirk appeared on it's own accord," Jump me huh? Yeah I bet you'd like that... McNally wasn't it? "  
" Candice Swann for now," Andy corrected.  
Sam raised an eyebrow at her choice of a name," Okay Swann. We'll split the bed." Then with a sarcastic grin he added," See if you can control yourself."  
Andy rolled her eyes but got into bed. She was tempted to make a pillow barrier but there were only two pillows which were under their necks.

* * *

Andy woke feeling very happy and extremely comfortable. With a gulp she realised that she was much more comfortable than she should be. She looked at how she was; one leg hooked on top of Sam's, an arm on his stomach and head on his chest. He popped open his eyes and smirked," Couldn't keep away from me could ya McNally?"  
Blood rushed to Andy's cheeks as she hastily got off and went to change and get ready while Sam just lay on his bed smiling inwardly on the effect he seemed to have on her.  
Andy and Sam spent the next day in their room. When Andy protested Sam just said," My girlfriend just got back from her long trip, they'll be expecting me to um welcome you back..."  
Andy's cheeks were flushed with pink as she understood what he was trying to say," Oh. Okay then."  
Sam smirked," What's the matter McNally? You want a welcome from me?"

Andy averted her gaze to avoid blushing even more. His sarcastic flirting, even though not serious, instead of bothering her was making her shy.  
Sam chuckled," I guess I should update you on the case now that you're here. But keep in mind you're only a waitress. Your job is to just be here, not be James Bond and go snooping around. Be where I tell you to be, act how I tell you to act and _do not say_ _anything_ unless spoken to, understood?"  
Andy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the way he was treating her; like she was some fragile little kid, but nodded, knowing she shouldn't piss him off when he was serious.  
In the evening Sam decided it was time for her to be introduced to his 'work friends', a.k.a. the people the mission was all about. Sam rolled his eyes Andy came out of the bathroom wearing a long, full sleeved coat" What are you going to church? McNally you're the girlfriend of a_ drug dealer, a hot one at that,_ you have to... You know."  
Andy pretended to be unaware of what he was talking about," I have to what Sam?"  
" Dress like a whore," he stated.  
Andy burst out laughing at his obvious discomfort in thinking of her that way and she opened her coat, revealing a low cut, short, tight black dress," This whorish enough for you?"  
Sam grumbled a vague reply but Andy smirked with satisfaction on seeing how his eyes had widened and he had averted his gaze after much longer than he should've.  
When they reached downstairs at the bar, Sam's 'friends' beckoned the two of them over.  
Sam took Andy's coat and sat next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her to stop those jackasses from getting any ideas. He was playing the part, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

" So," began Daniel looking between the two," How'd you meet?"  
Sam and Andy looked at each other. They hadn't really talked about how they met, Sam kept saying they'd figure something out.  
Sam smirked," She tackled me and tried to kiss me."  
Andy's jaw fell open," I did NOT try to kiss you! I only tackled you because I thought that you were the one who had... stolen my wallet."

Sam shook his head," She thinks I tried to kiss her but I was just helping her out. I saw someone take her wallet and was gonna get it back from her when she tackled me to the ground; full fledged football tackle."

Andy rolled her eyes," Whatever story suits you J.D. whatever story suits you."

Daniel watched their exchange with a slight smile," J.D. got yourself a feisty one eh? I remember, that one night we'd gotten you drunk and you rambled on about 'Bambi' with brown eyes and black hair. You DID call her stupid though and mentioned the tackle..."  
Andy looked at Sam," Oh you mentioned me did you? Even in your drunken state you never stopped thinking of me."  
Maybe Andy's eyes were deceiving her but out of the corner of her eyes she saw a faint coloration in Sam's cheeks. Sam Swarek was blushing! She gasped as she pinched herself to check if she was dreaming and giggled at the thought of him drunk and talking about her.  
As the night went along it became easier to be Candice; all she had to do was smile, roll her eyes at Sam, come up with witty remarks about him and have Sam put his arm around her.  
When they were about to call it a night Andy got up and Sam leaned in close to Chuck, who had been drooling over Andy for the whole evening and whispered so that Andy couldn't hear him," Careful Chuck."  
Andy raised an eyebrow at Sam asking him what he had said but Sam refused to answer, instead he sling his arm around her, pecked her cheek and before he could stop himself, kissed her full on the mouth.  
Just like that.

Andy gasped in shock at the randomness of it all, but found herself responding, her brain had been reduced to the size pf a pea and she just melted. Sam pulled away and smirked with satisfaction at Chuck's reaction. He nodded at Daniel and led her upstairs.

Andy had been quiet the whole way up, trying to understand what had just happened.

" Sam?" she asked tentatively, choosing her words, " What um- what was that?"

Sam jumped onto the bed and turned on the tv," What was what?"

Andy looked at him," You know... The um the gesture of um care..." she said uncomfortably.

Sam grinned," Gesture of care? Really McNally?"

Andy rolled her eyes when she realized he knew exactly what she was talking about but just wanted to watch her squirm. She was a little mad at herself for saying gesture of care. She just couldn't say kiss out loud, because that would just make it very very real.  
Sam shrugged nonchalantly," It was required. To make them buy us being together..."

Andy felt her face grow red as she thought about how she'd kissed him," Right. The cover. Of course."

She turned to go to the bathroom when she heard Sam softly say," McNally? I did it because I didn't like the way he was looking at you."  
Andy bit her lip in order to not smile but Sam noticed the twitch of her mouth.

Andy couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face," Were you jealous? Oh my god you were weren't you? Awwww Sammy has a little crush!"

" Just looking out for you McNally. We are partners now so... "

Andy's heart lept with elation as she practically skipped to the bathroom, knowing fully well that he had indeed been very jealous.  
Sam closed his eyes and muttered to himself," This girl is gonna be the death of me..."

* * *

The next morning after going over the case a little more Sam and Andy decided that she would go update Boyd. Not with any details of the case but just give him a signal that they were both okay while Sam would go down to the bar and keep trying to get in on a deal.

Andy waved at Sam as she left to 'go look for a job'. It wasn't the best excuse on the planet but Sam had just blurted it out.  
Sam instructed Andy to go from shop to shop and ask the cashier something, anything she wanted to ask and then leave each time. He insisted she do this around ten times so that the person who was following her, as there most probably would be someone, would get satisfied that she hadn't lied and he'd leave.  
Daniel clapped Sam on the shoulder," Nice work J. D. she's a real looker. Better watch out though she's way outta your league."

Sam mentally thanked god that Andy had left, she wouldn't let him hear the end of it...  
He forced a smile," Yeah she's really... Something."

Daniel laughed," Hey so I was talking about this with the guys and we're a man down. The guys and I think you should be the one to help us out with this next deal. It's nothing big but I could use the help. Whaddya say?"

Sam pretended to consider it before nodding slowly and grabbing Daniel's outstretched hand.

* * *

Andy was having a good day. She had to pretend to go to one shop after another and ask each of them if they had seen any horses recently or if the party don't start till she walked in...' When they shook their heads, Andy walked out with a disappointed sigh each time feeling ridiculous. She knew she should ask a question that made more sense but she felt good being random and as Candice, she could be as random as she wanted to be. She went through the mall to cut her follower loose just in case. She noticed Traci sitting at a coffee shop with Jerry and realised that it was an effective way of communicating worth Best. She scribbled down a number which was actually a code for 'everything's fine' and hesitating at what to sign. She scribbled down 'with BEST regards Sandy' ; Sam and Andy. There. That made sense. She handed it to the waiter, pointed to Jerry and left.

* * *

Jerry and Traci were just about to leave when the waiter handed him the paper and said the pretty brunette had sent this for him.  
Traci glared at the paper and was about to rip it up when she restrained herself. They'd just been out on two dates, she had no right to do that. Thankfully Barber got the hint and was about to toss it in the bin when he noticed that the number was much longer than it should've been. And the word best had been capitalized. The Detective in him tingled and he decided to take it to Sergeant instead.  
When Andy reached the bar again, she ran her hand through her hair, signaling that she'd completed her task and Sam nodded imperceptibly, running his hand through his hair, signaling the same.  
When Andy took him aside to tell him about the note she left Jerry he slapped his palm on his forehead," McNally! I told you not to try to be James Bond! Jerry's an idiot, he'll never figure it out..."  
Andy glared at him," Then why did he pocket it?"  
But Sam had stopped paying attention to her and looked at where Daniel was beckoning him over.  
Sam muttered," Look I don't have time for this shit okay? I have to go. Stay here. Do not leave."  
" THIS IS NOT OVER! WHEN YOU GET BACK WE WILL HAVE A SERIOUS DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS! YOU CAN'T JUST ACCUSE ME AND WALK AWAY BEFORE COMPLETING WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS YOU'RE SAYING!" Andy shouted.  
Fortunately Daniel heard her and gave Sam a sympathetic look.  
Unfortunately the whole bar had heard her too.  
Andy bit her lip with embarrassment and stormed upstairs.

* * *

Comments/ reviews are welcome :)

To anyone who didn't understand Sam and Andy are now staying in one room in this motelish place which has a bar at the bottom. It's at this bar that all of Sam's friends hung out. She wrote 'everything is fine' in code as numbers and Jerry realized that there was something weird about it so he kept it.


	3. I'm glad I'm going to be a Dad, Andy

To all those who reviewed thank you all for all the amazing reviews; it feels so so so so good!

To those who didn't, well considering there are fifteen hundred of you, please review?  
In this chapter Sam's a tad OOC but my interpretation of him is that with Andy his vulnerable and softie side is evident. Enjoy!

* * *

Sam's job had gone well with Daniel and they seemed to like and trust him. He asked Sam if he wanted in on another job, a bigger one this time and Sam had jumped to the chance. Daniel had even handed him a voucher he'd stolen off someone; one to dinner at a fancy shmancy hotel 'to take out his girl and have a night off.'  
That's how Sam and Andy were getting ready for their night out, well Andy was getting ready. Sam on the other hand just changed into the rental suit he'd gotten and flicked through tv channels.  
When Andy finally came out Sam switched off the tv without looking at her and stood up.  
When he saw her her he nearly dropped the room keys.

She was dressed in a midnight blue dress which had tight at the waist but flowed down to her knees. She had even worn black heels and Blue earrings that completed the effect.  
" You look..." Sam paused, trying to find the right word," Less whorish."  
Andy rolled her eyes," Thanks, means a lot."  
The restaurant was, as promised a very fancy one; dinner tables lines the edges of the walls while a dance area for slow dancers had been cleared in the middle.  
Sam couldn't help but feel pleased as he saw Andy's eyes light up as she took in her surroundings.  
Their server, Jessica smiled flirtatiously at Sam but he didn't even blink," This way to your table." Andy suppressed a smile as all her attempts at flirting went by unnoticed by Sam.  
After she left Sam looked relieved that she had left," Thank god. She was creeping me out a bit. My first girlfriend's name was Jessica. Huh."  
Andy's jaw set as she felt something in her stomach that she couldn't explain.

" J.D.? I have to ask, why J.D.?" Andy asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Sam shrugged," Boyd thought 'The Rock' was a poor suggestion on my part so he picked for me instead, _Candice_."

Andy grinned," Yeah he didn't like my suggestion of Nicole Nancy Nickerson either."

He gave her a look.  
" What? I'm a Nancy Drew fan! Sue me."

He winked," You're not a Nancy Drew fan, you're a Nancy Nickerson fan. She getting married to Ned? Really? That's your dream pairing? Frank's a cop. That's why she would marry Frank."

Andy's jaw fell open," No way! Oh wait, if you know who these people are... You've read Nancy Drew! Oh my god this is just gold! What's next, Twilight?"

Sam's eyes saddened," McNally, the truth is I ... have a sister; Sarah. She got attacked when we were kids and was never the same after that. She stopped talking to her friends and became withdrawn. All she'd do was read silently all the time... I was just a little kid who wanted to spend time with his sister and be able to talk to her about what she liked. So, I'd sit with her and read everything she did. That was something we'd talk about often and it felt good."

Andy immediately put her hand on his and gave it a tight squeeze, silence enveloping them.  
Sam muttered something incoherent so Andy asked," I'm sorry I didn't catch you..."

" I said, as for Twilight, that Jacob kid clearly was the guy for her." he repeated, embarrassed he was saying it.

Andy couldn't help it, she burst out laughing at the lightened mood," You're a real softie on the inside aren't you? It's nice."

After placing their order Sam stood up and bowed to her in an exaggerated way," Dance?"  
She laughed obliging him and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. He took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist. He began to lead her and swayed with her to the beat. He was dancing well, very well, too well thought Andy as she raised an eyebrow at him.

" Did I mention my mother made me rake dance classes until the tenth grade?" he said.

Andy grinned," No you didn't. I think you forgot to tell everyone else as well; I'll be more than obliged to tell Oliver once I get back."

Sam's eyes widened," Oh no no no no. You're gonna do no such thing. If you tell him, I'll be sure to tell him how you woke up the first day you came; you know..."

Andy ducked her head, turning redder than a carrot," Um...that ...uh uh huh. Oh! Our food's here."

Sam smirked at how disappointed she sounded, and whispered," Don't worry, we can do this again. Maybe once this op is over. It's not gonna be a date or anything just me teaching you how to stop being a terrible dancer."

Andy gasped," Ouch. I'm not that bad. "

That was the way rest of the evening proceeded, laughing ,talking, poking fun and in Sam's case smirking. On their way back Sam got a call from Daniel about a job, so Sam had to leave the moment they reached the bar.

He guided her upstairs, ignoring her protests, claiming that it wasn't safe.  
In all honesty, Sam just wanted some more time with her. Even though it was a fake date, it was the best date he'd ever had. It was so easy to be in each other's company, Sam had never talking that much in his life, but with Andy , he felt like he could start listing all his ice cream preferences and she'd listen with rapt attention.  
She paused at the door jigging the keys a little, looking at him.  
He stepped forward, close to her and leaned down right next to her ear and whispered," You looked pretty today McNally."  
Her eyes widened as his body leaned even closed. He reached out and turned the door knob, opening it up for her," Goodnight."  
Andy bit her lip," G- Goodnight."  
He smirked, gave her a wink and left, leaving Andy frozen on the spot, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

After the deal was over Sam waited for everyone to leave before he picked the lock of Daniel's room, 414 and went inside. He started scanning through the papers on his desk, trying to find something on his boss; Antwon Hill.

" Well well well what do we have here?"

Sam spun around and saw Daniel standing there, holding a gun to his head," Shut up. Sit down or I'll shoot you."

* * *

A few hours later around three a.m Andy answered Sam's call," Hey J.D."

" Hey baby. Just calling to check in on you. I'm at the Blue Plaza Hotel."

Andy frowned, he sounded weird, there was something off in his voice. She pondered over how to ask him and decided to say something absurd. If he corrected her, then he was okay, if he didn't then he was in trouble," Hey by the way your sister Jessica called ."  
" Oh okay. What'd she say?"

Andy's heart sank," She said you were an Edward-Bella fan."

Sam paused for a second, glad that she'd understood he wasn't okay and was being forced to call her" Obviously."

Andy faked a laugh," Me too. Come home soon?"

" No hon, I have to stay out for a couple of days. I just wanted to see how you were. Also I'm really glad that I'm gonna be a dad."

Andy pretended to giggle," Yeah. I'm happy about that too. Okay see you in a bit."

She shut the phone and closed her eyes. What's wrong with Sam? He's obviously being held somewhere and what was that comment about being a dad?  
Andy started arming herself with every weapon she could see, a gun, two knives and a paperclip and after changing she headed over to the Blue Plaza Hotel.  
As she went inside she sat at the bar, trying to figure out what to do. The Blue Plaza Hotel was a large five star hotel and to search room by room was impossible.

" Ugh Sam couldn't you have given me a hint of some sort? All you gave me was crap about being a dad."

She facepalmed, of course Sam had given her a hint! She dabbed some water on her face to look like she was crying and went to the front desk, pretending to hysterically cry," I'm a horrible person! My husband and I got room keys to 414 and I lost them! I'm supposed to wait for him upstairs to celebrate our anniversary together."

The receptionist looked uncomfortable," I'm sorry Ma'am. Why don't you try calling him?"

Andy sat down on the couch and wailed, as if she couldn't hear him.

The receptionist approached her,"Ma'am I'll give you a key, just tell us the name of your husband."

Andy screamed," He's going to be so disappointed if I'm not waiting for him! He doesn't like it when I lose things! And on our Anniversary of all days!"

The receptionist hastily handed her a key to room 414, which was a presidential suite and looked glad to be rid of her and her constant wailing.

Andy raced upstairs and waited outside. She waited for a few hours until Daniel left and went inside with her key.  
She saw a figure slumped over in a cage. A fucking cage. Who the hell keeps a cage in the presidential suite of a five star hotel? She quickly looked around to see if anyone was there and then reached in through the bars to shake him. Sam groaned and rolled over and Andy saw that he had a nasty bruise on his forehead and she heaved a sigh of relief, glad he was okay. She set to work picking the lock on the cage and helped him get up and put his weight on her.  
" Well well well what do we have here?" said Daniel as he entered the room with two other goons and Chuck.  
" A guy who's really tired of your cliche villain dialogue." Sam spat, finally conscious.  
" So, you're what, a cop?"  
Sam shook his head," No, I'm not."

" Thought so. Look 'em up boys." Daniel said, walking out the room.  
The next thing Andy knew the door swung close and they were both trapped inside.

" Well this sucks," Andy said while sitting down.

Sam jumped, noticing she was there," GOD MCNALLY! The plan was get me out of here not get stuck in here with me. Infact you shouldn't have come; you should've left when you could."

Andy shook her head," We're partners Sam. If you're stuck somewhere I'd always either try to get you out or be stuck in with you too. But to just do nothing? Not a chance , Twihard."

Sam chuckled," That was clever by the way. Saying Jessica instead of Sarah and Edward instead of Jacob."

Andy snorted," Not as clever as 'dad'. Room number 414 ; d a d. Nice. Who's trying to be James Bond now?"

Sam put his head in his hands," How should we get out? We need some clip or wire to pick the lock, but that shouldn't be a problem. The problem's gonna arise when we need to get past the three musketeers."

Andy narrowed her eyebrows," What do you mean that's not gonna be a problem."

Sam smirked and just looked at her.

Andy gasped," Sam! No! I am not taking out the wire of my bra. No way."

Sam grinned," Oh come on! I wont look or anything just get the wire somehow."

This began the most awkward ten minutes of Andy's life as she tried to take out the wire while hopping all around the cage. She glared at Sam as he continued to chuckle," Oh you find this funny do you?"

The door opened and Chuck came inside. Andy stopped jumping and came to stand next to Sam.

Chuck shamelessly looked Andy up and down," You. My room. Now."

Sam grit his teeth," Over. My. Dead. Body."

Chuck shrugged and pulled put his gun, pointing it at her," If you don't let her go it'll be her body that's dead. You move one step and I'll shoot her."

Andy regretfully moved forward and with a small tear in her eye. Every pore in Sam's body wanted to stop her, and he would've if the gun was pointing at him.  
An hour later Andy returned, with hickeys and bruises on her arms. Her face was blank and betrayed no emotion as the cage was opened and she was shoved inside.

Sam gave her a pained look, but Andy shook her head to the silent question in his eyes. He hadn't go so far as to rape her.

Wordlessly she sat next to him, interlocked her fingers with his, put her head on his shoulder and sat. He gently leaned down and pressed his lips to the bruise on her collar, doing the same to all he could see. He moved up to her face and gently kissed her cheek. He didn't kiss her lips, because he didn't want their first kiss as Sam and Andy to be after she'd gone through something like that. He kissed the top of her head and gave her his jacket to help with the shivering.

They sat like that the whole evening, and after a while Andy began to talk. She told him about her life as a kid, her family, her friends and her fears, while he just listened, occasionally cracking a small smile at the good parts.

The following day Chuck came in again and asked for Andy. This time Sam covered her with his body and said," Go ahead. Shoot. I dare you."

Chuck glared at him," Step out of the way and let me have the girl."

" No I really don't see that happening. You try to shoot her this time you'll end up hitting me and like I said you'll get her over my dead body."

Chuck pulled the trigger but nothing happened. Sam held up six bullets," Sleep with a gun under your pillow? Tut tut tut not a good idea Chucky."

Chuck stared at them with his mouth hanging open," Wha- How did you..."

Sam pushed the door open," I'd like to say I went all King Kong on this door and ripped it open, but picking a lock was much easier."

Chuck started to retreat," Why didn't you just leave?"

" So I could do this." Sam said through gritted teeth swinging his leg and delivering a powerful blow to the face. Chuck passed out and Sam picked up his gun," Bloody bastard."

Sam held out his hand to Andy who took it as they stepped outside.

Andy raised an eyebrow at Sam," You paid the bodyguards four hundred dollars to unlock the door and empty the gun."

Sam gave her a wide grin," I know. But he doesn't have to."

Within minutes the place was crawling with police officers. With Andy's help Sam had managed to find enough evidence for Jerry to be able to build a good case against Hill.

* * *

Sam so desperately wanted to ask Andy to dinner but wanted her to have some time off, to get over the whole Chuck thing, so for the next few months he never said anything to her other than the usual banter they had, he stayed away from the 'will you go out with me' section.

Andy on the other hand was disappointed._ How could Sam just not say anything to her?_ She'd felt hopeful when he'd declined another UC op from Boyd but other than that-nothing. He had decided to stay at the barn and be a T.O. and when Frank wearily asked them if they had an objection with being partners, they burst out laughing.  
" Our partnership's about as good as it gets Frank," Sam admitted, agreeing.

Later that evening Sam told her he was moving to his sister's house, where she lived with her husband. She smiled, happy he was moving out of the crappy apartment of his that Oliver had told her about.

Dov, Chris,Gail and Traci had been absolutely ecstatic to see Andy, well Gail wasn't ecstatic but she said," It's good to know you didn't die." So Andy thought that that really accounted for something. Traci dragged her to her house and begged her to tell her every little detail. When Andy finished, Traci wiggled her eyebrows," Ooooooooh you and Swarek huh?"

Andy felt a pang in her stomach," I don't know anymore Trace. I don't know."

* * *

The more reviews I get the faster I'll want to update so click dat box and temme what you think.

Please please please review? I want at least a dozen or two. I'm going to be introducing another character in this, so with your review submit two names if you want. One for Andy's pairing and one for Sam's. Don't worry I'm a McSwarek fan, this is temporary obviously ;)


	4. Monica and Ryan

Love you guys and all the reviews 3 Even if I'm not able to reply to all, you can be sure that I've read each one.  
Thank you jh126 for pointing it out, I never thought about that. For the purpose of convenience, Sarah lives in Toronto and now Sam's moved in with her and her husband :)  
I'm sorry about that^ but you guys feel free to point out any technical flaws you find and I'll try to amend them.

* * *

Sam Swarek was having a good day; he and Andy had caught two robbers, and just as they pulled up they saw a woman which looked like Ollie's ex wife running out the parking lot. They saw that a car had been smashed to bits; the windows had been shattered and there were scratch marks all over. To Andy's surprise, Sam burst out laughing.

She looked at him like he'd gone mad so he paused, gasping for air," That's... Oh god, that's Boyd's car! He and Ollie have the same one- same colour and everything!"

They walked in the station holding each other for support from how hard they were laughing. Boyd cane to them," What's so funny?"

" Nothing." They replied smoothly walking by him.

They were still laughing when a woman with green eyes and black hair ran into Sam's arms," Sam! Baby I missed you so much! When did you get back? Oh god that's a nasty bruise on your head..."

Andy's eyes reflected nothing but hurt and raw pain. She mumbled," Excuse me." before rushing away.

To say Sam felt bad would be like saying that the Pole Star was just a dot in the sky. _Understatement_ of the century. He'd forgotten he had a girlfriend. Forgotten. What kind of person does that? She'd told him to call him once he got back and he'd forgotten. Not that he had to call, but that she existed. He'd been so preoccupied with Andy, seeing if she was okay, secretly doing a once over of all her bruises and trying to figure out how to ask her out, but had turned up empty handed with the last one.

" Hey Monica," he said quietly.

She smiled," Hey I have some paperwork to do for a case, then we can go to my place together?" Monica was a lawyer, civil, so she rarely came to the station.

He nodded absently, trying to figure out where Andy went. He saw her head towards the parking lot and went after her," McNally? McNally wait up!"

Andy ignored him for a minutes but turned around when they'd reached the parking lot," What Sam?"

" I want to explain, about Monica."

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to speak. Sam paused, what was he supposed to tell her? That he'd forgotten that he had a girlfriend? It sounded like the lamest excuse ever and plus if she bought it she'd think he was a worse person than she already thought he was.

Andy opened the door to Traci's car, which had just pulled up," Look Sam I get it okay? You hadn't met a girl in months and you wanted to try with the first one you saw. It's fine."

Sam's eyes widened," No McNally, it's not like that!"

She sat down in the car," It sure seems that way. Goodnight."

She felt a tug at her scarf and stopped. How dare he force her to listen by holding her scarf? She turned around and threw her cold coffee in his face, only to realize that it wasn't him that held her back with the scarf but actually a plant. She huffed," Just go away." Andy felt bad that she not only threw the coffee in his face for no reason but also never stopped to apoligize.

As they pulled put Sam could've sworn he saw a tear fall out of here eye. Great. Now he felt even worse.

* * *

Oliver came to him," Hey Sammy, I know you like coffee but why you felt the need to bathe in it is beyond me."

Sam closed his eyes," I'm an idiot."

Oliver chuckled," Truer words have never been spoken brother. What happened? Something wrong with McNally?"

Sam didn't even bother asking how Oliver knew there was something going on with her and him and he launched into the what happened and Oliver winced," It's okay Sam you'll figure it out. Then again who am I to talk? My ex wife attempted to smash my car to bits... But it'll be okay brother. It can't not be; it's you and McNally. Even after you being back only a month the whole barn sees it, how you guys are with each other; it's more than a Rookie- T.O. thing."

"That's the thing, after today I don't know if there's gonna be a me and McNally. I'm gonna take off now, can you tell Monica I've gone home? I really can't deal with her right now."

* * *

" Andy I'll drop you home, it's fine." Traci said.

Andy shook her head rapidly," No! It takes a lot of time by car. I'll walk it; it's only a couple of blocks anyways. Besides, Leo's waiting for you."

Traci bit her lip, contemplating, and finally agreed," Okay. 'Night Andy."

As Andy walked towards her house, where her Dad was staying for a few weeks, she stiffened up as she realized two people were following her. She turned around and was about to draw her gun when a hooded figure appeared and beat them up. She helped by using a roundhouse kick against a guy twice her size and winced as her ankle began to ache.

The man turned around held out his hand," Hello there."

Andy shook it," Thanks for..."

He flashed her a smile," Hey don't worry about it; it's okay."

He handed her his card," Call me if you need to be rescued again."

Andy hesitated before taking the card. _Why shouldn't she take his number? It's not like her and Sam have any chance at anything now..._

" See you around..."

" Andy," she finished," Andy McNally."

" Alright then Andy McNally, I'll see you. I'm Derek by the way, Derek Johnson."

* * *

Sam walked into the barn that day and he requested Frank to assign Andy to Oliver and be given someone else for the day. Frank gave him a look, but agreed to do so anyways muttering something about_ couples arguing being the bane of his existence._

* * *

When Andy was mysteriously assigned to Oliver, she was confused, but didn't mind. She needed to clear her head and be away from Sam for a while. A few hours later, Andy got a phone call," McNally here."

Derek laughed," You call yourself McNally? That's cute"

She blushed a little and looked out the window," I'm kind of on duty here so I'm sorry but this has to be fast."

" Well, I got a call from you and wondered if I needed to save someone else from you."

" What do you mean? You saved me from them remember?"

He grinned," Nah, the look you gave them kinda told me that you would've killed them if I hadn't saved them."

Andy couldn't help but smile," Suruuuuuuue, if you say so."

" So, are you going to let me treat you to dinner tonight? You know, because I prevented murder yesterday..."

Andy hesitated," Um, yeah sure. Why not? I get off around six so seven okay?"

" Seven's perfect McNally."

" Andy. Call me Andy." Andy had no idea why she had asked him to call her Andy; maybe because all her fellow officers called her that, or maybe because he did, with that adorable no, annoying, smirk of his. Oh who was she kidding his smirk was _adorable_.

She said bye quickly and cut the phone.

In the evening she slipped into a pair of jeans and a top, ready for her date.

* * *

Oliver saw Sam leaving the barn," Sammy! Wait up! Where are you going?"

" To break up with Monica."

Oliber grabbed his shoulder," I don't think that that's a good idea. She has a date tonight."

" Who? Monica?"

" No... McNally. I overheard her on the phone today. I'm sorry Sammy."

Sam's jaw tightened, but he continued to leave.

" SAM! Where are you going now?"

" To break up with Monica."

" Why? Look just don't break up with Monica right now okay? You're just angry. "

" Look brother I'm want to up with Monica because I want to, not because I want to be with McNally."

" Are you saying you don't want to be with McNally?"

" I never said that."

" Give it a month, then, if you still want to break up with her you can."

" Fine. One month."

* * *

The date with hadn't been bad, per se, but it hadn't been very great either. For one thing he took her out to a fancy hotel, but unlike when she came with Sam, Andy felt nothing but discomfort. She had a nice evening, but that was all; a nice evening.  
When he walked her upstairs to her apartment, he leaned down and kissed her and Andy felt...  
Absolutely nothing. _Zilch. Nada. Zero. No sparks, not butterflies and no chemistry._

But the biggest shock is what Andy felt when she went home.

" How was your evening?"

" Fine," Andy told her Dad.

" How was the guy?"

" Fine dad."

Her Dad shifted uncomfortably," Andy there's something I need to tell you..."

" Yes Dad?"

" Um never mind. I just... I haven't been getting my pension . And I... I borrowed money because I had a debt in gambling so it's just... it's tight."  
Andy went to her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

" So..." began Sam the next day," How was your date?"

" Fine," said Andy, still angry with her Dad," It was fine. How's your girlfriend?"

" She's good." Sam said, looking out the window to try to control his smile. As much as he wanted Andy to be happy, he wanted her to be happy with him, so hearing about the date being 'fine' was like Christmas Morning.

" What's wrong McNally?" wondered Sam, noticing she looked upset.

Andy hesitated," It's... Nothing. Just nothing."

* * *

Continuing,

Sarah walked down the supermarket and picked up a can of coke, being extremely thirsty. She quickly paid for it and dropped it in her hurry to go home. When she picked it up and opened it, the brown liquid squirted itself all over the girl in front of her," Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't realize that it would come out with such force! Sorry!"

The girl in front of her was none other than Andy, but since the two had never met, they didn't know the other. Andy waved her off," Don't worry about it. It was just a mistake... It was just a mistake, wasn't it?"

Sarah laughed," Of course it was! Do I look like the kind of person who randomly opens her drink in other people's faces?"

Andy couldn't help but like her," No I guess you don't... I should get going I was on my way to meet some friends for dinner. By the way I'm-"

" Drenched," interrupted Sarah," No way are you going like this! It's cold and you're wet. Come on, my house is nearby, I'll give you a change of clothes."

" It's fine. It'll dry up..."

Sarah grabbed Andy's arm," Nope. I wont take no for an answer."

_Wow she's as stubborn as Sam is,_ thought Andy_._ but her gut told her that Sarah wasn't dangerous and was a really nice person so she agreed to go to her house. To say her house was gorgeous would be like saying Oliver and his ex wife here on okay terms. It was a mansion! The building was easily one of the largest and most beautiful one Andy had ever seen. The white walls were spotless and not a speck of dust was in sight.

Sarah led here to the living room," My room's upstairs. Take those stairs, take a left, then the second right and my room's the second one on the left. I'll just head up, let me get some coffee."

Andy easily found the hall she was talking about, but forgot whether Sarah's room was the one on the left or right._ Hmmmm, right is always right,_ she thought as she turned the handle and went inside.

The first thing she thought about was how much she loved the room. The walls were white and light grey, making it feel very homey. The curtains were of a warm brown colour and the best part was the simplicity of the decor. _Wow Sarah really has good taste!_ For someone like Sarah, Andy pictured the room being bright and filled with colours. She concluded that she was tress-passing on a guy's room. On hearing approaching footsteps, Andy panicked and jumped into the cupboard. She sat there on the first shelf as the man approached the cupboard and opened the door. Without looking in he reached in and started grasping for something. Andy guessed that the man was looking for his jacket and she pushed it closer to him. He grabbed it, shut the door and turned to walk away.

Andy heaved a sigh of relief and tried to move when her head hit the top of the cupboard," Ouch."

The man paused, and opened the cupboard and looked inside. Andy jumped out and was about to fall when Sam reached out and steadied her.

" SAM!" Andy gasped," What are you doing here?"

Sam raised an eyebrow," Well considering how you're the one in _my_ house, in _my_ room I should be asking you the same question."

Sarah walked in," Sam! There you are. This is..." Sarah paused embarrassed when she realised she's forgotten to ask Andy her name.

Sam grinned at his sister," Andy. Andy McNally."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock," Ohhhhh! This is the famous McNally. Wow, it's great to finally officially meet you Andy! Ever since he came back from the UC it's all been McNally this, McNally that..."

Sam rolled his eyes," I mentioned her _once. _People should learn how to exaggerate from you."

Sarah giggled," Here Andy. You can change into this. I'd invite you to dinner but you said you had plans so..."

Andy thanked her, changed, waved at Sam and left, promising to return another time for dinner soon."

* * *

The following day...

Sam found his sister sitting alone at home, looking sad," Hey."

" Hey Sam. How's Monica?"

" I don't know," said Sam.

" Okay, how's Andy?"

" There's something off about her. She looks happy, but she just isn't. I can't figure out exactly what it is..."

Sarah raises an eyebrow," You don't know how your girlfriend is, but you know that your partner, who seems happy, isn't happy?"

" Where's your husband? He promised me he'd tolerate you after he married you two years ago..."

She whacked his arm," Ouch. Feeling the love Sam. He's out again; he's working so hard... But he sent me a gift today! Diamond earrings!"

" Is that why you asked me to move in? Because he leaves you alone a lot?" asked Sam, rolling his eyes.

" Haha very funny. No it's just... I'm worried about you! You don't seem happy to me. Other than when you got back from your UC, you've been sad and angry and mopey."

" I'm not mopey."

She sighed," Is this about Grandma not liking Monica? Sam Grandma's only here for a few days... And Monica did call her old to her face. Don't get me wrong, I like Monica but sometimes it just seems like you don't."

Sam was saved from answering by the bell. He opened the door and grinned at his brother-in-law," Thank you! Your wife's interrogating me."

He chuckled," She shouldn't have left being a cop to being an architect. But I convinced her to do that so I guess that one's on me..."

" Yeah, it is. Please just go allow her to bug you, I for one have had enough..."

" Sure thing Sam."

" Thanks, Derek."

**A.N. okay so let me explain. Sam gave Andy some space to get over her Chuck thing when Andy didn't want space; she just wanted Sam to ask her out. When after a month she found Sam had a girlfriend(which he had forgotten about and hadn't met since before their op) she got angry. When those goons attacked her she took Derek Johnson's number. She went out with him. Derek doesn't know Andy's T.O. is Sam. Sam knows Andy's dating, but he doesn't know the guy's name since they avoid the topic. Sarah's .: being cheated on by Derek, her husband, and Derek is a lying, cheating, scheming scoundrel. Derek doesn't know that Sarah and Sam know Andy.**  
**I'm sorry if this is confusing but you HAVE to understand this bit. P.M. me/ review if you're still confused.**


	5. Yes Sam, you're Awesome

First off, I want to apologise for the confusing chapter I had posted. I removed it and rewrote it. I hope it's better this time! Please don't forget to review in the end to give me feedback! No flames please?

I have no idea as to the number of chapters but at least 14 of them, maybe more.  
I love how there are many questions in the reviews guys, it makes me feel like you guys are very involved in the story. So keep asking.  
Just to clarify, there may have been a typo; there's no Ryan in the story. If it says Ryan then it's actually Derek. I know you miss McSwarek being nice to each other so in this chapter they're nice.

Not in the next one though!

Also I want to thank all those who reviewed previously! love you guys!  
A special shout out to my beta reader km11

* * *

A few days later...

Andy knocked on Sam's door, holding a blue file close to her chest. To her surprise an old lady opened the door," Yes dear?"

" Um hi, I'm Andy?" It came out like a question," Sam asked me to drop off this file because he said he brother in law was a lawyer and he'd look it over."

The woman smiled warmly at her," Ahhhh. Come in dear! Have some breakfast."

Andy shook her head," I should get going... I have a long walk to the station."

The lady grabbed her arm and steered her inside," Nonsense! Snuffles will drop you."

Andy suppressed the big grin that threatened to break out on her face," Uhm Snuffles?"

Sarah walked in smiling," She means Sam."

On hearing that Andy burst out laughing. Sam entered the room with Monica," Who means Sam?"

Andy gave him a gigantic smile," Nothing. You're taking me to the barn..." 

He nodded, confused as to why she was laughing and sat down, next to a blue eyed guy Sarah introduced as their cousin, Jeremy. Jeremy was a nice guy, sweet and easy going. Within a few minutes they had hit it off and if Sarah wasn't mistaken, Jeremy had even developed a slight crush on Andy.

Sam couldn't help but smirk at how oblivious Andy was to Jeremy's obvious flirting. It bothered him that he did that, but no one at home knew about him and McNally... Whatever they had. He himself wasn't sure about what it was. 

Andy really didn't want to like Monica. She wanted to think that she was a truly horrible person who was mean, ugly and bitchy. But in all honesty she was really amazing. She was warm and kind and Andy could see why Sam was with her.

When she was about to leave Sam's grandmother was trying to pick up a basket on the floor when Andy picked it up for her," You shouldn't do this kind of stuff at your age." 

Sarah face palmed, knowing that her grandmother would be fuming with anger at the comment about her age. But to her shock, her Grandmother just laughed," Oh dear only if I have you around to help out!" 

Sarah was shocked. A few days ago when Monica had said almost the exact same thing to her Grandma had been fuming, but it was okay when Andy brought it up? Wow she must really like her...

* * *

The car ride to the station was quiet for a while but Andy couldn't contain herself," You want me to change the radio channel... Snuffles?" 

Sam groaned and banged his head against the steering wheel at the stop light," Please don't say a word to anyone. Especially Oliver. If he knows about this I'll never hear the end of it." 

Andy laughed," Hmmmm and what do I get in exchange for that?" 

" What do you want?" he wondered wearily. 

" Oh nothing much...To get one day of one hundred percent Swarek honesty. For you to answer every single question I have. Anything at all." 

" Fine. But questions with one word answers only. I'm not in the mood to yap on and on today." 

" Okay, we'll start with fill in the blanks. _ is the best flavour of ice cream." 

" Pistachio." 

" Ewwww! Sam nobody likes pistachio." 

" Of course they do; it wouldn't be a flavour otherwise." 

" The worst thing about Sam Swarek is that he's too _?" 

" Attractive/ awesome. They both fit." 

" I was thinking more along the lines of arrogant and cocky." 

" Ah so you're not denying my answers," he teased.

Andy shook her head," Nope... Sam Swarek is kind of awesome."

" And attractive?" he asked.

" Don't push it Snuffles. Okay Choose between the two. Chris or Gail?"

" Diaz," he admitted.

" Jerry or Oliver?"

" Awww now that's mean McNally."

" Fine. Skip this."

" Wait a minute. I believe you owe me an answer," he said," When we were UC, that kiss... Was it Candice and J.D. or Sam and Andy?"

" I don't know Sam, I really don't know. But for the record you kissed me."

Sam rolled his eyes," Maybe but the first attempt was yours; during that tackle that is.

Andy cleared her throat ,"I decline to answer. Black or blue?"

" Blue wins hands-down," he said, eying her uniform. 

They continued like that, back and forth, having a good day all in all.

When he pulled upto her house to drop her she risked a final question," Monica or me?" 

" You," blurted Sam. He cursed," I mean Mo- actually I can't pick. You're my partner and she's my girlfriend. It's not fair; like me asking you to pick between marshmallows and cotton candy." 

Andy nodded and got out of the car," Thanks for the ride Sam! But for the record marshmallows win!" 

As Andy headed up the stairs she couldn't help the stupid silly grin that spread across her face. Girlfriend or no girlfriend he'd chosen Andy.

And they both knew it. 

* * *

A month later …..

Jerry Barber was a nervous man. The whole morning he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about McNally, call it a Detective's instinct but she seemed to be acting weird.

But at the moment he had more pressing things at hand; it was the her best friend that bothered him more. He and Traci had gotten into a huge fight the previous day, which was odd, considering how they almost never fought.

Sam followed his line of vision and took in his troubled expression," Nash finally realize she's out of your league and throw you out?"

When he didn't get a witty remark and a smile from Jerry he knew it was serious," Seriously, you guys fight?"

Jerry nodded hopelessly.

Sam shifted uncomfortably, knowing that this was more Oliver's area but decided to try to help him anyways," Wanna talk about it?"

" No Swarek, I want it to remain bottled up inside me to the point that I want to explode. Of course I wanna talk about it! I don't even know what I did wrong! She was getting ready to go to dinner, she came out of her room and asked,' Do I look fat in this?'. So I looked at her-"

Sam burst out laughing," You looked? Oh brother you never look. The answer to that question is always 'No' or ' Have you lost weight?' but you never look. Ohhh Barber tut tut tut..."

" Oh god," It's not like I was gonna say she was- Oh god."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder," Suck it up. Say sorry. Oh by the way, what's McNally's fiance's name? I thought I heard her say 'Derek' on the phone..."

Jerry didn't register him as thought about the fight," Yeah his name's Derek too I think... Not sure."

It may have partially...sort of... half... well, mostly been his fault.

Okay fine it was completely his fault.

Sam paused, finding it an odd coincidence of the two names being the same but disregarded it, a lot of people are called Derek.

Jerry called Andy over," Hey McNally! Can you give this file to Nash? It's about the Denver case."

Andy nodded and wordlessly took the file. When she handed it to Traci she saw her rake out at a small piece of paper which said 'I'm sorry. You're gorgeous in whatever you wear.'

Traci smiled a little and nodded at Barber, who heaved a sigh of relief and flashed her a big grin.

* * *

That evening...  
Traci's mother had been trying hard to fix the dining table chair with some glue, but retired to bed after she lost hope when the glue got knocked over and spread out all over the chair.

The moment Traci opened the door, Jerry grinned," Hey."

" What are you doing! My Mom's here and so is Leo! If she wakes up right now because of you she's gonna kill you….."

" One, even if she did find out, which she won't, she loves me. And second, I really needed to see you. You know, I missed you at work today..."

Traci blushed but heard the door open so she pushed him under the dining table. Thankfully her Mom had just gotten up to get water from the kitchen. Jerrysat down on the chair," You think I should go?"

Traci bit her lip and shook her head," Nah, stay for a bit..."

Jerry attempted to kiss her, but couldn't stand up. Traci groaned," Oh god, that's the chair mom was repairing; it has glue on it... Super glue."

Sam was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep, when a phone call awakened him," Yeah Barber? Whoa whoa whoa what? Slow down." 

On hearing a muffled response he burst out laughing," Your ass is stuck to Nash's chair? Oh wait sorry, it was stuck to her chair then you ripped it while trying to get up? Wow brother, that's... Really something. Have fun." 

Jerry mumbled on the phone and Sam rolled his eyes," I am not coming to Nash's to give you some pants! Can you please stop threatening to show people the photo of me in a cowboy hat? I was drunk and you know that! Jeez man you're horrible, you know ? I'm not coming; have fun! No Barber not even if you show the picture to Nash or Oliver... You wouldn't! Why would you threaten to show it to McNally? I'm her T.O... Just for that remark, I'm not getting you your pants." 

Jerry rolled his eyes as he stood up forcefully, causing him to sway unsteadily on his feet.

Traci narrowed her eyes," You're drunk! Oh my god I don't believe you!"

Jerry grinned cheekily," Detective Nash! Haven't you learnt this by now? It's not drunk... It's drank. And yes, I'm a little drank."

" Okay come on let's get you home."

" But I don't wanna go home! Not before I do what I came here to do," Jerry whined," I know you're supposed to ask the dad for permission but I asked your Mom and Leo so I hope that counts."

Traci's eyes widened," Jerry..."

" Marry me?"

* * *

Andy groaned as her phone rang," Hello? Trace? You better have a hood excuse to wake me up." 

Traci bit her lip," I'm gonna ask you a question instead; will you be my maid of Honor?" 

" Shut up! JERRY PROPOSED! That's amazing Trace of course I will! Tell me everything."

* * *

Over the next few weeks Andy went on a grand total of fourteen dates with Derek. He was nice enough, he pampered her and most importantly, unlike a certain dark haired officer he had actually bothered to ask her out. Derek, being a lawyer had been helping her Dad with his pension and his Dad immediately took to him.

On evening after Derek left her Dad turned to her and muttered," I have three months to repay my shark." 

Andy knocked over a glass in her hurry to stand up," What the hell Dad? Why the hell didn't you tell me this? " 

" There's nothing you could've done about this, Andy" 

"I have about four thousand dollars in all but I would've picked up extra shifts to help collect the money or something. " 

" No Andy that's not what I meant..." 

" Forget it Dad. You'll just have to get some kind of an extension." 

" Andy, you don't understand, if I don't pay back the money he'll kill me. Then you.. So…... I've talked to Derek. And he's agreed. He's gonna marry you next month. And then he'll make the payment."

* * *

Andy ignored her dad as she texted Derek to meet her at the Starbuck's round the corner. He smiled at her, obviously failing to see the seething rage that Sam would've spotted from a mile away. 

She reached out and slapped him," You think I'm a whore? You're paying to have me marry you?" 

Derek stuttered," Of course not Andy! I'm gonna pay the debt of your Dad next month anyways. I had asked him if I could marry you on a completely unrelated note! We don't have to get married now. Or for the next five years! It just... Seemed like a good idea." 

Andy grit her teeth," Good. Cause I'm not marrying anyone right now thank you very much."  
As she turned to go Derek held out a small ring," Andy! Just take this? I wanna move forward with you and this is the only thing I can think of. Like I said we don't have to get married for years; just take the ring?"

Every fibre of Andy's body was screaming at her not to, but she couldn't help but reach out and accept the ring. It didn't mean anything; it just confirmed that he'd be clearing her Dad's debt and as horrible as Andy felt about that, she'd give back the ring once he made the payment. She sighed mentally; she really was a whore.

Andy wanted nothing more than to handcuff her Dad's loan shark and lock him up for a couple of years. Being a cop though, she knew how this kinda stuff worked; she's arrest one and his bosses would come after her. After everyone she cared about; her Mom, her Dad, Traci, Leo…. Even Sam.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind Andy registered the fact that she hadn't mentioned 'Derek' in her mental list.  
That made her feel even worse.

* * *

When Best announced her engagement at parade the next day, the look on Sam's face made her want to crawl into a hole and die. He had frozen momentarily and then he plastered a fake smile on his face, congratulating her on the engagement. But his eyes betrayed him; displaying pain, hurt, jealousy and pure rage. Andy couldn't help but shudder a little when she saw him, causing him to leave abruptly and take the day off.

* * *

A few weeks later…

" And then I told the judge that…" Monica rattled on.

Sam barely registered what she said, somehow finding her rambling much more difficult to follow than Andy's. So he just nodded.

" And you're not even listening to me," finished Monica.

" I am listening!" Sam protested," Monica…."

Monica smiled sadly," You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

Sam started at her, bewildered as to how she had guessed.

"I knew this was bound to happen, Sam. You stopped talking before the UC and after it you stopped even listening. "

He wasn't breaking up with Monica because he wanted to be with Andy, but rather because he didn't want to be with Monica.  
She wiped a tear from her eye," I applied for a transfer to L.A. a few weeks ago and it came through. I was trying to figure out how to tell you but I guess it's all fine now….."

"Monica," he began," I-"

She kissed his cheek," Sam? Just promise me something? You'll get her? Please?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, silently asking her who she meant, but deep down he knew who she was talking about.

"Goodbye Sam."

And with one last look at him she turned and left.

As Sam's grandmother watched Monica leave, she had a sad smile on her face," It's too bad…. I ended up liking her."

Sarah nodded," Uh huh. She was great. Pay up Grandma. I told you he'd break up with her within six months."

Sarah's Grandma handed over a twenty dollar note," I honestly don't mind losing this bet….. It'll just speed up the process of him getting together with Andy. Now I really like that girl."

" She's engaged Grandma. Anyways, we have about seven hours before my anniversary party. There's about a week's worth of work to be done. Derek promised he'd come today. It sucks that I get to see my husband barely once or twice a week, but he's gonna be here today."

* * *

A few hours later…..

Andy arrived with a small silver packet and handed it to Sarah," Happy anniversary! Three years is a long time Sarah. And to think I haven't met your hubby dear till now!"

Sarah giggled," Three years went by like this! Oh my gosh yes! You haven't met him! He's upstairs talking on the phone on the roof. Could you do me a favour and turn on the fairy lights hung upstairs? I completely forgot….. Plus you could meet him too."

Andy nodded and headed up the stairs, and called out to the figure who was standing with his back to her.

As he turned around, Andy couldn't help but let out a loud gasp.

It couldn't be. It couldn't be him.

* * *

Please review? I'm really nervous since I redid the chapter!  
But no flames please?


	6. I'm the Grim Reaper Incarnated?

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews in the previous chapter! Love. You guys thiiiiiiis much! Okay a little piece of info this story is based on a tv show( it's not an English show so none of you have heard of it). I was waiting for someone to guess this before I revealed this and it was guessed by ppat818!

This chapter is dedicated to you :)

A big thanks to km115 without whom this chapter would be a big pile of incoherent mush :)

I hope you guys enjoy! Happy Diwali :D

* * *

Andy reached out and slapped Derek," How. Dare. You."  
Derek paled," Look- I- I'm sorry I can explain..."

Andy clenched her jaw," Okay. Explain. Explain how you're engaged to me even though you're MARRIED to my partner's sister! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He began to stutter incoherently, so Andy took the opportunity to slap him again," Stay away. Stay away from me. My family. Stay away from Sarah too because when I tell her, Sam's literally gonna kill you. Jackass ! $&#%"

With a final knee to the groin Andy threw her ring at him, turned around and left the roof, hoping to cut across the pool and go home.

When Derek went back to the party, Sarah approached him with a concerned expression," What's wrong? Why are you- why are you walking so weirdly? And why is your cheek so red?"

Derek muttered a vague reply of walking into a door. Sarah concernedly took him to the kitchen and put an ice pack on his cheek.

Andy didn't want to see anyone, not Sam, not Sarah, not even Traci.

So naturally she bumped into Sam by the pool. He smirked," Watch where you're going McN- hey, what's wrong?" 

Andy looked towards the sky, she looked at all the little potted plants around and even stared at the shallow pool; anywhere but him. She knew if she stared at Sam her resolve would break and she'd shed tears like a pathetic little girl. She hated that; looking weak, so she never cried. At least not in front of other people. 

" Is it... Your fiance? Did he say something or do something? Did he hurt you?" 

Andy closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry even though Sam's gentle voice made her want nothing more than to just break down. 

Sam's eyes flashed with rage," He hurt you didn't he? Gimme a name and an address right now. I mean it McNally." 

That did it, the protectiveness in his words broke her. She let out a whimper and leant against his shoulder, crying into it. Sam stiffened for a moment before softly stroking her hair and saying everything was gonna be fine.

After a while, Andy felt she'd embarrassed herself enough, so she pulled away. 

" Wanna talk about it?" he asked. 

" We broke up. That's all there is to it."

" He broke up with you over the phone? Bloody $& !?," muttered Sam.

"I think I'm just gonna go home now. I really don't want to discuss it with anyone." 

" I'll give you a ride." 

Andy opened her mouth to protest but he rolled his eyes and steered her by the arm to the car. 

The ride was filled in comfortable silence, Sam thinking about what this guy could've possibly done and Andy thinking about what she should do next. How was she gonna tell Sam that she had been engaged to his brother in law?

" By the way, I think you should know... Monica and I broke up." 

Despite herself, Andy couldn't help but feel a small bubble of joy in the pit of her stomach," Really? How come?" 

" As much as love gushing about my break up story like a fourteen year old girl, your house is here. I'll tell you some other time, I promise."

He gave her a small grin," I'll kill your fiance and make it look like an accident?" 

Andy let out a strangled laugh," I'm fine Sam. Thank you. For... Everything." 

" That's what partners are for McNally." 

" Bye Sam," Andy said. 

" Bye McNally. See ya tomorrow. " 

* * *

Andy slowly went up the stairs of her house. She changed out of the dress, into her jammies and grabbed a tub of ice cream with some chocolate ice cream.  
She was delaying everything. Telling Traci, telling her Dad, telling Sarah and telling Sam.

Telling her Dad was gonna be one of the worst experiences of her life, but she figured it would be better than starting with any of the rest. Andy grabbed her phone and told him everything the second he answered.

Tommy growled," That lying cheating son of a- Are you okay Andy?" 

" Yeah I'm fine, I will be at least. Dad I don't think you understand, we have to pay your loan shark next week. I have no idea how..." 

" We'll figure something out Andy. Right now I'm worried about you. You sure you're okay? Why don't you call Traci? She's a good friend isn't she? You can have a slumber party."

" A slumber party Dad? Really? I'm not nine... I'll talk to Traci tomorrow. I just- I need to sleep over all this okay? Night." 

Despite that decision, she called up Traci at three in the morning and was at her doorstep within two minutes. Even though Andy felt extremely stupid, she once again rattled on her story. She told her all about how Derek was married and how the loan shark was gonna hurt them one way or another. Somehow Andy felt the inability to pay the loan shark hit her worse than the fact that Derek had cheated. 

" Trace, should I tell Sarah?" 

" You should, Andy. She deserves to know." 

Andy nodded, seeing sense in her words," Can I crash on your couch tonight?" 

Traci laughed softly," Take Mom's room, she's on a vacation."

She squeezed Andy's hand," It'll be okay Andy. He's not worth the tears."

* * *

The following day... 

Sam strode over to where Andy was doing some paper work at the station. 

" Oh is that the Jackson case?" he asked snatching the paper up. 

" Sam, NO! Give that back to me." 

" McNally, why am I holding a pice of paper which says you're applying for a personal loan of four thousand dollars? Why do you need that kinda money?" 

Andy took the paper back," That's none of your business." 

Andy got teamed up with Noelle, saving her from the day she knew Sam would spend trying to extract the answer put from her. The worst part was, she wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him about her problems and wanted to tell him about how his brother in law, whom he trusted so much was not worth the trust and faith. 

But she couldn't. Not before she told Sarah.

* * *

Three days later...

Sam sighed with frustration. Andy had refused to tell him what the loan was for and he couldn't bear the not knowing anymore.  
He had checked her bank statements with the station's computer, but all seemed to be in order. She was steadily paying off her student loans at regular time periods. He'd even checked her credit card bills to see whether she had bought something that she couldn't pay off. He felt a little guilty for snooping but this was eating him alive! He just HAD to find out. He saw no other choice. You know as her... Partner and T.O. it was his job to know such things. That's right. That's why he should know.

He got out of his car and drove over to Tommy McNally's house and knocked on the door. 

" Hi," he said to the when Tommy answered the door," can I talk to you?" 

Tommy nodded and allowed Sam to enter," What can I help you with Swarek? Is everything okay with Andy? Is she hurt?" 

Sam sat down on the couch," She's not fine. Well, she's not hurt, but she isn't fine either. Did you know she's applying for a bank loan? For four THOUSAND dollars?"

Tommy nodded sadly, " It's my fault." 

" What do you mean?" 

And then Tommy told him about the gambling addiction and how he'd lost a lot of money. The part about Derek was on the tip of his tongue but he promised Andy he'd not say a word to anyone so he left that part out.

Sam took out his checkbook and handed him a blank, signed check," Fill in four thousand and use it." 

" Oh no no no Swarek I can't take that kind of money from you! Andy would kill me if she found out that I took this much from someone; least of all you! It's a great gesture Swarek but I can't." 

" I'm not giving you the money Tommy, I know Andy would never accept that... Just think of it as a loan that you can pay me whenever. Even if it's twenty years, I don't need it so it doesn't matter. No interest on the money either. Please?" 

When Tommy stood up, Sam half thought he was gonna get punched, but to his surprise, he was pulled into a hug," Thank you. I can't tell you what a load off this is! I'll pay you back when I can..."

" Yeah yeah you can whenever..." Sam said, embarrassed ," I'm gonna take off now. Do me a favour and don't tell her it was me?" 

" That's weird... You two are partners and from what I've heard, close ones at that. But whatever you say Swarek, thanks again, son." 

Sam nodded one last time and left the apartment, unsure of why he told Tommy not to tell Andy. 

* * *

Andy had avoided Sarah for three whole days, delaying the meeting as much as she could. But she decided that was long enough and she went over to the Swarek mansion to tell Sarah everything. 

" Hey Sarah," said Andy while waving. 

" Hi," Sarah said, " What brings you here? " 

" I wanted to talk to you about something-" 

" Andy, where's your ring? Did you lose it?" Sarah interrupted. 

" No. I gave it back. We broke up." 

" Oh honey! I'm so sorry to hear that! Come here," Sarah pulled Andy into a hug," I guess it's not always meant to be. Like with me and Derek. We've been together for five years, married for three! But I still love him as much as I dis when I first met him. He was an absolute gentleman too! Swooped into my life when I was in a dark place... " 

" Sounds like you really love him," whispered Andy. 

" I do. With all my heart. I can't imagine my life without him in it; I'd be completely lost." 

She couldn't do it. Andy could not for the life of her tell Sarah that the husband she loved and practically worshiped was a lying cheating scoundrel. So she agreed to have lunch with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Before she left, Sarah handed her two green coloured envelopes," These are invites to our Christmas party. We have one every year... And Sam never lets me invite anyone from the station other than Oliver, Jerry, Frank and Noelle. Give the other one to Traci please?" 

Andy thanked her and promised that both she and Traci would be there.  
Andy called up Traci after leaving the Swarek mansion," Hey Trace. You haven't told Jerry yet have you?" 

" Nope. How did Sarah take it?" 

Andy sighed," I couldn't tell her. And I'm not going to. Look, I know some people say once a cheater always a cheater but I want to give him a chance to make it okay with his wife. She really loves him a lot and this would devastate her. Plus, I can't break her heart Trace I swear you just look at her! She's so fragile and sweet and kind and she doesn't deserve this." 

" Andy... I don't know... Fine. It's your decision anyways."

* * *

Andy decided to go to her Dad's place to meet him again," Hey Dad. I need you to sign these papers so I can drop off the loan application tomorrow." 

Her father shifted uncomfortably," Yeah... About that. I arranged for the money. It's fine. Forget the loan." 

Andy narrowed her eyes," Arranged for the money? From where?" 

" A friend of mine... Look that's not important. What matters is that he said we can pay him back whenever... No interest. I already went and gave the money to my loan shark. It's done. No more debt." 

Andy wordlessly left the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. This was really not her week...

* * *

When Andy arrived at at work the next day, she was fuming. Her dad refused to tell her how he'd gotten the money to pay off the loan shark! The nerve! 

Sam sensed she was annoyed, so in the cruiser he asked," Something bugging you McNally?" 

She then told him the story of the loan shark and Sam pretended to look as if he hadn't just heard about this story a day ago. 

" And now he's somehow got the money from somewhere an he refuses to tell me! Probably borrowed it from some jackass hopped up on crack." 

Sam rolled his eyes," I'm sure he's not a jackass hopped up on crack; who knows maybe he's not a bad guy?" 

At Andy's raised eyebrow he didn't breech the topic further and responded to the radio call for help three blocks down from where they were, failing miserably to hide his grin.

* * *

Andy and Traci arrived at the Swarek mansion a few days before their grand Christmas party, she nervously approached Sarah," Sarah? Can I ask you for a small favour? Well it's not a small favour but-" 

" Spit it out Traci." 

" The um location we had picked for the wedding fell through... Jerry and I were wondering if we could maybe..."

" Maybe what?" askes Sarah confused. 

" Have the wedding here?" Traci blurted," Jerry was supposed to ask Swarek but then he has to go somewhere and I'm sorry but-" 

Sarah squealed," Of course! This is so great! We'd love to have the wedding here! Lemme go tell Grandma."

Sarah found Grandma in her room, pondering over something. 

" Grandma! Traci and Jerry want to have the wedding here. Isn't that great?" 

Grandma's face broke into a grin," That's great dear. Now tell me something, why hasn't Snuffles asked Andy out already! She's a lovely girl..." 

" He just wont admit he likes her though. You wanna confirm? He's coming this way..." 

When Grandma saw his shadow at her door she loudly said," Don't the two make a cute pair! Andy will be really happy if he asks her out!" 

Sarah giggled at her vague words," Yes! He really should ask her. My brother will be perfect for her, don't you think so Sam?" 

Sam looked flustered," What? Me and... Andy? I don't know... She just got out of a relationship and I don't wanna complicate it by asking her out..." 

Grandma pretended to look surprised," You? We were talking about her and Jeremy..."

" Yeah. Of course. Her and Jeremy. That's great then. Jerry's here to pick me up for our meeting I will see you," he banged the door shut and strode away muttering angrily to himself.

Sarah burst out laughing after he left," Ahhhh jealousy, the most gorgeous emotion! That's was brilliant! At least now it's confirmed that he likes her. I just wish e'd ask her out already! How stupid is he? Andy only thinks of Jeremy as a friend!"

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Traci's phone rang, a call from Jerry," Hey gorgeous. How'd it go?" 

Traci stepped away from Andy," It went well. Sarah said yes immediately. She's so nice and so are all the Swareks. Well, Andy says most of most of the Swareks... How's your day?" 

Andy snatched up the phone from Traci in time to hear him say," My day? It's incomplete without you..." 

" Cheesy much Jerry?" teased Andy. 

" McNally?" said Jerry, flustered," Um I- hi?" 

" Hello. You know since you're marrying Trace and all, you're the closest thing I have to a brother-in-law. I've always wondered though, how are you friends with Sam?"

Hearing her start the topic of Sam, Jerry thrust the phone at him, who had just sat down in the car.

Sam wordlessly listened to Andy," Sam freaking Swarek. You guys are polar opposites! You're all bright and sunshiny while he's the grim reaper incarnated; always wearing black or if we're lucky grey. What's up with that smirk of his? And somehow that always seems to turn up when I'm with him. Don't even get me started on that walk of his-" 

" What's wrong with my walk?" Sam interrupted. 

Andy bit her tongue, realizing she'd complained about Sam to Sam, so she did the only thing she could think of. She put on a stoic voice," The user of this number is busy. Please call later or leave a message." 

Sam rolled his eyes," McNally I heard you talking..." 

Andy hurriedly shut the phone and flared at Traci who was giggling at her predicament.

* * *

The next day...

" So, what do you think Jerry and I should give Swarek for Christmas?"

" A fire extinguisher. The bloody hot head can use it on himself," she muttered. 

Traci had spent a good hour on Andy's hair, twisting it up into the perfect bun for the Christmas party at the Swarek house. Frankly, Andy didn't see what the fuss was all about and she certainly didn't see why she had to wear the dress Traci had forced her into. Sure, Andy admitted she looked good, but the back was practically bare, save the wide ribbon that tied the dress together from the back.

When she arrived at the party, Andy felt a pair of eyes on her and saw Sam watching her carefully, but silently. She blushed and engaged in conversation with Sarah , ignoring Derek, who was standing with his wife, waved at her and she gave him a smile. 

The Swarek mansion looked breath taking. Fairy lights adorned the whole building and sparkled an array of different colours. The giant tree in the corner of the living room had been decorated with baubles, stars, bells a hundred other ornaments, each unique and special. The tables had been pushed back, to create room for everyone to stand and talk, while soft music played in the background. Waiters milled around between people, serving them drinks, chocolates and little appetizers. Here and there, were little laurel wreaths and the fireplace even had stockings hung above them. 

Andy bent down to pick up her phone, which had slipped from her noticed how the ribbon from her dress had opened up. He let out an involuntary growl when he saw the way Jeremy was shamelessly starting at her back. Sam strode over and pulled the clip that held her bun, causing her hair to cascade down on her shoulders so her back wasn't exposed anymore. 

" What the hell Sam?" Andy hissed.

Sam said nothing as he walked away, without turning to look back. 

Traci saw her appalled expression and came over to her. She narrowed her eyes at Andy's dress," Hey, turn around this ribbon's opened up..." 

Andy immediately felt bad, Sam had been doing nothing but once again protect her and she'd yelled at him for no reason. 

Andy went to Sam's poolside; it was a place that always calmed her, the dim lighting adding to the effect. 

She felt a hand of her shoulder and turned around.

" Thank you, for not telling Sarah," said Derek.

Andy slapped his hand away from her shoulder," Don't thank me. Thank your wife. If she didn't love and trust you so much I would've told her the second I found out. Stay away from me and trust me when I tell you if you don't I won't hesitate to tell her." 

At her pointed glare he left and Andy continued to stare at the blue waters if the pool, thinking about the suddenness of all this, when ten minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder. Knowing it was Derek she said," I told you to stay away-" 

" Now now McNally is that the way to talk to your T.O.?" 

Andy blushed with embarrassment when she realized it was Sam," I thought it was Traci; she was bugging me..." 

" Really? Are you sure it wasn't...how had you put it? Oh yeah 'polar opposite of bright and sunshiny ' that was on your mind?" 

The pink colour of Andy's cheeks became red," Oh that..." 

He stepped forward," Yeah, that." 

Andy was now at the edge of the pool and him stepping forward had caused her to step back. She lost her balance and was falling backwards when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist," Careful there McNally, the 'grim reaper incarnated' might not always be there to help you out." 

Andy blushed and untangled herself, speeding away into the party.

Sarah handed her a plain white envelope," It's for you. It came in our mail for some reason.

Andy read it to herself.

_Dear Andy,_

_I really don't know you very well, but the amount I know you is enough. The reason I'm writing to you is that I want you to take care of Sam. Sometimes he's angry, irrational and that can make him do stupid things. _

_You're the one person I know who can say anything and everything to him without hesitating. Take care of him and yourself._

_Yours truly,_  
_Monica._

Andy put it in her purse, puzzled about what she meant by 'take care of Sam'. Sam was perfectly capable of taking care of himself... 

Sam pretended not to care as he listened in on Andy's conversation with Jeremy.

Jeremy grabbed her hand and held it at eye level," These are some really nice bangles Andy!" 

Andy noticed Sam listening in and said with a flirty smile," Thank you!" 

Sarah ran to Andy, panicked," The chocolates! They're almost over! Oh god this is a disaster!" 

Sam rolled his eyes," Relax. Jeez sis, they're just chocolates..." 

Andy gasped," How can you say 'just chocolates'! Don't worry Sarah, I'll go get some right now." 

Sam shook his head," Oh no you won't. You can't walk out alone dressed like- that!" 

Sam was just about to offer to drive there with her himself when Jeremy offered the same. Andy smiled again and agreed to go with Jeremy.

* * *

An hour later, Sam was pacing his room, worried. He knew Andy was capable of taking care of herself; but how she would take care of herself and Jeremy if something happened? Plus, he found out that Andy's phone was with Traci and Jeremy wasn't answering his phone. 

" Relax Sam, I'm sure they're fine," Sarah said, trying to reassure him.

" Then why aren't they back yet?"

" Because, there's traffic? "

" Sarah... He isn't answering his phone! I'm going out to look for them."

" Okay, okay do whatever you want," she said. She silently thought, _good god just admit you're worried about her! Admit that you hate she went with Jeremy and admit that you hate that you're not the one who's there with her!_

* * *

On the way to the chocolate shop, Sam spotted a crowd of people. He got off and saw that there had been an accident. His heart leapt into his throat as he saw Andy's silver heel o the floor, next to the bangles she was wearing, now broken.  
He learnt from the crowd that a man and a woman were in the car that crashed and the woman was being taken in the ambulance. 

" No. No. No. No. No. NO! McNally!" he yelled. 

He put his arms on his car and lowered his head. How could this happen? He was her partner, he was supposed to have her back. And now she was hurt or worse...

He couldn't process the thought. Andy couldn't be hurt. Andy couldn't just be gone. 

Review? Pretty please review? I really wanna know what you guys think! :D


	7. Who's your favourite TO?

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply to each review because I have exams coming up... But one thing I can promise you is that I read each and everyone of them and they ALL make me smile thissssssssssssss much!

Love you guys! You make my day; I hope you like this chapter :D

* * *

Previously...

_He learnt from the crowd that a man and a woman were in the car that crashed and the woman was being taken in the ambulance._

_" No. No. No. No. No. NO! McNally!" he yelled._

_He put his arms on his car and lowered his head. How could this happen? He was her partner, he was supposed to have her back. And now she was hurt or worse..._

_He couldn't process the thought. Andy couldn't be hurt. Andy couldn't just be gone._

* * *

Sam watched helplessly as the ambulance drove by him; he couldn't stop it. He couldn't even check if she was alive.

One hotdog please," he heard a female voice say.

Relief flooded through every fiber of him on hearing the voice, Andy's voice. She wasn't the one in the accident!

He had to see for himself, so he spun around and saw her at a hot-dog vendor, oblivious to him sitting there. He ran to her and cupped her face in his hands.  
The relief and happiness was replaced with anger and fear," DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN. I was fucking scared Andy! I thought you were in that ambulance! I thought I'd lost you!"

"What if I was? Why would you care?"she challenged.

"Of course I care Andy because I-"

Jeremy arrived, "Hey Sam! What're you doing here?"

"And _you_," growled Sam, "Where the hell were you?"

"The car broke down... I called the tow people, they'll be here in a bit. Andy took the woman and man out of their car while I called the ambulance. She broke her bangles and heel in the process... Speaking of, here, I got you more bangles Andy."

Andy took the packet from him and smiled, "Thanks."

"Get in the car, McNally. I'm taking you home."

"I think I'll just wait for-"

"Where in that sentence did I add the words 'If it pleases you, Your Highness?' Get in."

Andy crossed her arms, "I'm not afraid of you Sam. Say whatever you want."

"Andy McNally, get in that car right now, or so help me god, I will make sure you're on desk duty for two months!"

Andy winced at the thought and hurriedly jumped into the car. Jeremy told Sam he'd wait by the car for the tow truck to arrive, then he'd take a cab home.

Sam nodded, annoyed, but didn't say anything except, "Don't come too late; Sarah will get worried if you don't come in an hour or so. And here, take my phone."

The ride was tense, neither saying a word to the other. Andy took out the bangles Jeremy had gotten and attempted to put them on. They were a little too small and weren't fitting.

Sam chuckled, "So your new boyfriend doesn't even know the size of your wrist?"

Andy glared at him, "First off, he's not my boyfriend. He's a friend. Secondly, at least he bothered to get me something..."

He grunted and drove them back towards the Swarek house. Andy couldn't help but smile at how he seemed jealous. That was the whole point of her being so 'friendly' with Jeremy. She wanted to check if he felt that way towards her. So she had asked Jeremy if he'd help make him jealous, and he'd agreed in a second.

A few blocks before they reached the Swarek home, she gasped, causing Sam to slam the brakes in the car, "What?"

"Sam! We forgot to get the chocolates!"

"McNally..."

"Please Sam?" she asked with her big brown doe eyes looking up beneath her lashes, a sweet pout on her lips.

"Fine. _Two_ minutes. I'll wait outside for two minutes. After that I'm leaving." Who was he kidding. How could he say no to her? Especially when she gave him that look.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're amazing I lo-" Andy stopped, biting her tongue. She mentally cursed herself for almost saying she loved him out loud.

Judging by Sam's expression, he hadn't noticed. Andy ran out of the car towards the shop, while Sam waited outside. Sam's lips twitched a little as he thought about what she had said, well, almost said. She'd almost said the 'L' word. Well, he was pretty sure she had. Despite his warning, he waited for a good ten minutes before Andy emerged with two bags full of chocolates, grinning happily.

* * *

After returning Andy was pulled into a sea of T.O.s as Jerry, Frank and Oliver beckoned her over. When she got free she was whisked away by Sarah.

When she was free twenty minutes later, she spotted a man sitting on the sofa, his face covered with a handkerchief.

_Everyone was enjoying the party and this guy was sitting here alone?_ She assumed him to be one of the waiters and went over to him, "Hey! You okay? You have no idea what the guy who hired you is like; Sam Swarek. He sniffs out laziness from miles away, and if he catches you dozing off like this, he'll have your head! This one time I fell asleep while doing paperwork and good lord the lecture I got..."

The guy stood up, removing the handkerchief. Andy gasped, seeing none other than Sam; the guy she had described in excruciating detail, and not in the best light.

He smirked, "You were saying something? "

Andy blushed with embarrassment and excused herself to see Sarah in case she needed help with anything else, while ignoring Sam as he was grinning to himself. She really needed to start checking who she was talking to... Twice in the same week? Yikes!

* * *

She soon found herself talking to Darren, Sam's neighbour. He was nice enough, thought Andy as she laughed at another joke he cracked. He glanced up, "Mistletoe..."

Andy looked around for a reason to leave. The last thing she wanted to do was make out with a random guy at a Christmas party, let alone Sam's neighbor, "I erm I have to go..."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! It's a rule..." argued Darren.

"McNally! Get me the Peterson file from my room!" barked a voice from behind her.

Andy was filled with relief at the sight of Sam. But she was confused, the Perterson file? The Peterson case itself had been shut three days ago_- ohhhhh!_ Andy realized Sam was helping her out by giving her an excuse to leave.

She nodded, about to go, when Darren repeated, "It's a rule!"

"Do you think a mistletoe rule is more important than a matter of life and death, Darren?" said Sam, his voice dangerously low.

Darren shook his head rapidly, clearly afraid of Sam, and went into the crowd of people.

Andy opened her mouth to thank Sam, but he just nodded, knowing what she was going to say.

Then she giggled," The Peterson case is a matter of life and death? Sam, it was about insurance fraud... You know that!"

Sam flashed his dimples at her," I do, but that little weasel doesn't..."

Andy spent the next three hours refusing other people's company and enjoying the party; just talking to Sam.

* * *

Around three in the morning, Andy thanked Sarah while taking leave. Jerry had offered to drop her home because it was on the way to Traci's house.

"McNally wait!" called Sam. When she stopped, he jogged over quickly, and he nervously and quietly asked, "What- what're you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing much. Dad's going out of town with his girlfriend, so I guess I'll just hang out at home... Everyone else is gonna be with family."

Andy almost closed her eyes to pray, but settled for silent wishes;_ it'd be a miracle if he asked to meet her for Christmas dinner or something._

"Come here for Christmas? You can come on Christmas Eve and stay in the guest room..."

If he had asked her the same thing on the phone, Andy was positive she would've been dancing around her room with joy. _Maybe he did like her... Maybe. Just maybe._

"I don't know Sam..." She didn't want to intrude, but she really did want to spend a special holiday with someone who she cared so deeply for.

"Come on, everyone should be with family on Christmas. Grandma's here, Sarah and Derek are here, Jeremy's here and... So am I," he added as an afterthought, "Christmas will just suck less, if you came..."

Andy couldn't help but laugh, "_'It'll suck less if I came_?' Wow you sure make it sound tempting... What the hell, I'd love to come."

"Great... See ya round, McNally."

"See you."

* * *

Christmas was only one day away. Sam handed Andy a coffee as she walked out of the women's locker room, "Hey... You look unusually chirpy. McNally, you do realize that it's the morning time right? The time when you and I are all cranky..."

Andy stuck her tongue out at him, "Haha. Funny. As for being unusually chirpy, it's nothing... Just thinking about how I have the best T.O. ever..."

"Which one of us are you talking about McNally? Actually, who are we kidding, of course we know who you're talking about about... It's kinda obvious."

"I meant Olli... Who were you talking about?" she teased.

They were now in the parking lot, headed towards the cruiser after finishing their coffees.

"Oliver? Really?McNally, who's your favourite T.O.?" he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

Andy looked around nervously, glad to see they were the only ones in the parking lot. She softly said, "Um-Noelle?"

He wrapped and arm around her waist, and began to tickle her, "I'm sorry... Didn't quite catch that... Who's the best T.O., McNally?"

Andy shrieked with laughter, "You! Sam! You're the best!"

He put her down, laughing as well, "And don't you ever forget it."

They and were having their usual banter in the car. They'd taken the early morning shift, so they were supposed to get off around noon.

"iPhone or Blackberry?"

"McNally, at least ask challenging questions... iPhone obviously!"

"Favourite holiday?"

"Fourth of July. Jerry, Olli, Frank and I play poker. And then we get drunk. It's the best day of the year. You?"

"Easter. Or Christmas. Ooooh even Halloween. There are too many, but I assure you ,Fourth of July isn't among my them... Ben n Jerry's or IHop?" she asked.

"Ben n Jerry's. Hmmm my turn to ask? So, McNally, would you rather...die of electrocution or drowning?"

Andy gasped and whacked his arm, "What kind of a question is that!"

"A valid one! Electrocution's more painful, but it's also over faster..." he argued.

She laughed, and answered a radio call to a place three blocks down.

* * *

It was a theft; a brother and sister had tried to rob a convenience store and the cashier had managed to call the cops in time. Sam and Andy managed to catch them in no time; Rebecca and Alec Scott.

"Oooo she is really something..." Alec told Sam softly, when they were out of earshot of Andy.

Sam chuckled without humor, "She can tackle you to the ground, have her knees pinned against your back and handcuff you before you can say 'Hello'."

Alec winced at the thought, "Yeah? You sound like you speak from experience. She ever done that to you?"

Sam grinned, "Something like that... Oh and she packs a mean punch."

Meanwhile...

Andy handcuffed Rebecca, who was eying Sam.

Rebecca waited until they were out of earshot of Sam before he told Andy, "Wow, he's really hot... I'd love to have him handcuff me..."

It took everything Andy had to not strangle that girl. Instead she said, "Oh! Sam? Oh yeah he's um- he's gay."

"He's gay?"

"Yep. Sorry."

"That's too bad..." Rebecca said, watching Sam say something to Alec, her brother.

"Yup," said Andy, popping the 'p'." That's _too_ bad."

Sam and Andy shoved both their captures with a little more force than necessary and sat inside the car, driving away to the station.

When they got out of the car, Alec pretended to stumble and used Andy to steady himself, touching her more than necessary.

Sam pulled his fist back and punched Alec's jaw, "I pack a mean punch too, bloody bastard."

"Hey! You can't just punch my brother like that!" shouted Rebecca, as Andy pulled her into the station.

Andy pretended to look innocent, "Punch? I don't know what you're talking about... Your brother here, poor guy stumbled on a rock and banged his face against the car. Got a nasty bruise at that too... Isn't that right Officer Swarek?"

Sam pretended to mull it over, "Yeah...that's what I saw anyway. And I think, just think, not sure, that they'll take our word over yours..."

Rebecca made a face, not appreciating his sarcasm , but remained silent.

* * *

An hour of statements and paperwork later, Andy met Sam outside the barn with her overnight bag. Honestly? She was kinda glad she wasn't spending Christmas alone, and in the past couple of weeks she'd grown to treat Sarah, Jeremy, and Grandma as her own family. The only downside to spending time at Sam's house was Derek. He constantly tried to be alone in a room with Andy to 'talk' and 'explain' but she never allowed it. She'd always make up some excuse and leave.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing... Just thinking about Christmas when I was a kid... My parents would get these chocolates where the company would put this little coin from the 1930's in random packages. It's kind of like Willie Wonka's golden ticket, except a coin instead. And that getting the coin is of no real consequence. So I'd get ten packets of chocolates each year on Christmas, and try my luck. I've never gotten one, but it's something I just do..." Andy said sheeplishly.

"That's kinda cool... I used to be a Christmas freak too, you know? I'd um- oh god, don't tell Jerry or Olli, but Sarah and I used to set cookies out for Santa."

"What's so embarrassing about that?"

"I was the one who'd bake them..." he admitted.

Andy giggled," Awwww that's cute! You making honey cookies for Santa is the most adorable thought ever!"

" Actually they were chocolate-chip and had this frostin- yeah yeah laugh. But I'm telling you when our kid wants cookies, don't come running to me..."

Andy blushed," Our kid?"

Sam cleared his throat," I meant your kid... Slip of the tongue. But sure, you want it to be our kid? I should've known... With you trying to kiss me when I tackled you and all..."

Andy's jaw dropped," I DID NOT TRY TO KISS YOU! _YOU_ TRIED TO KISS _ME_! "

" I'll admit that the day I bake cookies again... So never."said Sam, glad that the topic him saying 'our kid' by mistake had been avoided.

Andy raised an eye, "Okay. So what are you planning on doing today?"

"Nothing really... But that's the point. I have two days off and I'm spending them doing absolutely nothing."

Sarah met Andy at the door, "Andy! I'm so happy you could come! Derek's out of town, Grandma's gone to visit her sister and Sam does nothing on Christmas but sit holes up in his room so I could really use the company."

Jeremy took her bags from her before Sam had the chance to grab them.

"Come on, I'll show you your room," Jeremy said leading the way. Andy followed him, leaving Sam and Sarah in the living room.

Andy decided that the room she was brought to was her second favorite in the whole house; favourite being Sam's room.

Jeremy caught her admiring the grey walls of the room, the simple and elegant furniture, "You like it?"

"It's gorgeous!"

"Sam designed it. He was gonna move in here before the other room opened up. I prefer brighter rooms. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm heading out with some friends. I don't know when I'll be back; we're hitting a couple of clubs. Merry Christmas!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey sis?" began Sam.

"Ya Sam?"

"I was wondering..." he explained the story of Andy and how she'd get chocolates and try her luck with the coin every Christmas as a kid.

"That's really sweet Sam but what does that have to do with..." Sarah gasped," Sam! You want to get her ten chocolate packets to try her luck? But wouldn't she be disappointed if she doesn't find a coin inside?"

"Leave that to me. Just make sure your Christmas gift to her are the chocolates, and that you order them now."

When the chocolates arrived, Sam took one of the packets and opened it up. He took a coin he had from the 1930's, placed it inside and paused. He wondered if it was worth it; losing the coin so she could be momentarily happy? The coin had been given to him by him Grandfather on his sixth birthday. All doubt from his mind was removed when he thought of what his Grandfather used to say,"_ Money spent to make someone smile is money well spent._' So Sam resealed the packet with the coin inside and handed them all over to Sarah.

* * *

Andy glared at the red box.

Sarah had asked Andy to bring the small box from the poolside but in her hurry she accidentally dropped the box inside of the pool. She tied her scarf around her shoulders and her hand reached in to get it, but unfortunately her hand was a few inches away from the bottom.

A hand came out from behind her and reached in to grab the box from the bottom. She looked up behind her and saw Sam as he held up the box to her.

"I could've gotten it myself you know?" she said stubbornly.

With Sam being just as stubborn, he let the box go, and allowed it to fall inside the pool, "Okay, you get it then."

The box fell in with a splash which caused some water to go into Andy's eyes, "Ow!"

Sam rolled his eyes and got the box out again, "There's no shame in admitting that you need help sometimes, McNally... You can't do everything."

"I can. I can to anything and everything," said Andy, defiantly.

She turned to leave, but her felt her scarf being tugged back.

Flashback...  
_She felt a tug at her scarf and stopped. How dare he force her to listen by holding her scarf? She turned around and threw her cold coffee in his face, only to realize that it wasn't him that held her back with the scarf but actually a plant. She huffed," Just go away." Andy felt bad that she not only threw the coffee in his face for no reason but also never stopped to apologize._

End Flashback

Andy turned around to free it from whatever her scarf became stuck on, but the other end was in his hand, where it wasn't stuck at all, but held tightly in place. This time, it really was him who had the scarf!  
He grabbed one end of her scarf and began to pull it, wrapping it around his hand. Since she had just tied it to herself, Andy had no choice but to keep stepping forward as he continued pulling, until she was right in front of him.

His expression was one of amusement , "You can do anything right, McNally? Free your scarf."

Andy knew she couldn't get it out of his hand, not with Sam holding it in a death grip, wrapped around his hand. Her cheeks were tainted at their close proximity, "Sam... Give me back my scarf."

"Nah... Where's the fun in that? You're the one who said you can do anything. So take your scarf..."

"I-I can do anything. I can do everything you can," she said, looking at the floor.

"Can you do what I'm about to do?" he whispered.

Andy nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Wanna bet?" he huskily whispered.

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a short kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Andy blushed, snatched the box from his hand and ran to find Sarah.

"Here," she muttered, thrusting the box at her and turning to go to her room. On her way, she saw Sam holding a small black packet with a golden ribbon on it, but ignored him and ran inside her room.

* * *

An hour later, Sarah knocked on her door, "Andy? Lunch is almost served..."

"Would you mind if I didn't come to lunch? I'm not uh feeling well..." said Andy, opening the door.

Sarah spotted Sam walk by the corridor with a huge smirk on his face, and realized that 'not feeling well' wasn't the reason she didn't want to come out. Sam had done something...

Just before he left, Sam said," You should get yourself checked. You seemed hotter than usual an hour ago."

Hearing the double meaning of his words, the colour of Andy's cheeks went from pink to red, and Sam left, chuckling to himself.

"Sure. I'll have someone get some food to you up here," Sarah continued.

"Thanks Sarah."

"Andy?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah Sarah?"

"I was wondering..." she began, "Actually never mind... It's stupid."

"You can tell me," Andy told her.

"It's just... Well everyone has a Christmas tradition right? So, my friend, Jess, and I, every Christmas go and get a temporary tattoo. I know it's really weird, but they only last for a few weeks... And it's kinda fun."

"But..." prodded Andy.

"But, Jess is in Ohio visiting her parents tonight."

"So you want me to get a tattoo with you?"

"A temporary tattoo, but yes. I do. Pleeeeeease?" confirmed Sarah.

"Uh yeah sure. Sounds fun."

Sarah laughed with excitement, "Great! I've arranged for the tattoo guy to come in four hours or so!"

"You already got the tattoo guy to come? How'd you know I'd say yes?" asked Andy, bewildered.

"Oh sweetheart, no one's ever said no to me for anything in my life..." Sarah winked and left.

* * *

Andy looked around the house to see if she could find Sam anywhere.

"Looking for me?" he said, almost right behind her.

Andy spun around, "Good god no! You know sometimes I cherish the days I don't have to see your face."

Andy had been lying through her teeth, but she saw a flash of hurt in Sam's eyes before he turned and left for his room.

Andy hadn't seen Sam the whole day. She was sitting with the tattoo guy as he sketched out the tattoo she was gonna get. It was just a simple infinity sign on her wrist, and she wanted to add her name in the middle.

Sarah worriedly looked around, "Where's Sam? I haven't seen him the whole day... He never does this. He always tells me before going somewhere. He knowsI get worried! It's really unlike him!"

Andy didn't hear the tattoo guy ask her what name she wanted to write in the tattoo. All she could hear was Sarah talk about how Sam was missing. She muttered," Sam... What the hell?"

The tattoo artist nodded," You want me to write Sam? Okay."  
(A.N. basically she muttered Sam just as the tattoo person asked her what name should be written in the tattoo. The tattoo person heard her say Sam so she wrote Sam on her wrist and Andy doesn't realize that.)

Andy got up and went to the poolside, "Sam..."

She dialed his number, but it went straight to voicemail. Andy wondered what to say.

"What the hell should I say?," she muttered, _"'I didn't mean what I said to you in the morning? That I don't want you to disappear? That I've never wanted to not see your face in the day? I'm sorry... Just come back?'_ That's perfect. Perfect to embarrass yourself. I need to come up with something else..."

She turned to leave the poolside an spotted him waving at her from the living room. She realized he was back; and he was okay.  
What she didn't realize is that she sent the voicemail by mistake. But Sam heard the voicemail yet.

Andy ran in and spoke before him," You! WHERE WERE YOU! Been worried sick!"

Sam pretended to ponder over this, "Who's been worried? You? Why?"

Andy faltered, "I mean... Sarah. Sarah's been worried sick! Where were you?"

"Careful, McNally. Or I'll start to think that you actually care about me."

Sarah entered the room, "Sam! Can you not do that! I thought you'd gone UC without telling me! I've told you to lemme know if you're going out!"

"Jeez relax. There was some problem with the paper work I filled so I went to the station to fix it. Besides, I don't see why everyone's so worried about me... Iguess it's good that I left; at least now I know that I'm missed around here."

Even though he looked at Sarah when he said that, Andy had a feeling the last comment was directed to her.

Sarah sighed, "I know I know... Just don't do that okay? Sam, change fast. Let's go have dinner..."

"Tell you what sis, I'll make dinner for you . My way of apologizing for scaring you," Sam didn't wait for a reply; he just went into the kitchen and Andy could hear the faint noise of vegetables being cut on a board.

Sarah and Andy sat down across from each other at the dinner table.

"Andy? Did, um did Sam say something to you?"

Sarah noted with an internal grin that Andy was avoiding her gaze, "Sam? No. He didn't say anything."

"Oh," Sarah could hear the truth in her words, if Sam didn't say something then he must've done something. "Anyways Andy, my tattoo turned up perfectly; just how I pictured it in my head."

Andy pulled the sleeve of her sweater to look at hers, her eyes falling on her tattoo for the first time. And the three letters inside which spelt 'SAM' in neat cursive, "S-!"

She had begun to say 'Sam' but corrected herself, "S-cuse me."

Sarah looked at her, and wondered why she was acting so strange. Andy got up and went to the kitchen, ignoring Sam cooking over there. She turned on the hot water and tried to scrub the tattoo off in vain. It just wouldn't budge.

Sam laughed at how flustered his rookie had become. He noticed that she got a tattoo, and knew it was a tradition that Sarah had, but what he didn't understand was why she was standing at the sink violently scrubbing something away. Weren't you supposed to wait for a couple of hours before touching water? He didn't understand that girl. But she definitely intrigued him. He then glanced at his phone, which indicated he had four unheard voicemail messages, and decided to check them. He plugged in his headphones and played them. The first three were messages from a freaked out Sarah, on hearing the frantic message from Andy, he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face.

He played the message out loud for Andy to hear.

Andy groaned, and stopped scrubbing as Sam stopped right in front of her. She pretended to be scrubbing a plate.

Sam had his trademark smirk gracing his face, "So you were worried about me. So worried that you took back your words and replaced them with these. And you were saying... sorry or something? "

"I deny that statement."

Sam played the message again.

"I deny that being my voice."

Sam held up with phone to play the message again, but Andy held up her hand, "Don't you dare play that again!"

Sam spotted the tattoo on her wrist and grinned a lopsided grin, "'Sam'? You got 'Sam' in your tattoo?"

Andy mentally groaned, "No."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I mean yeah. I did. But not you... I know plenty of people named Sam."

His lips twitched with amusement, "Really? Do tell."

He couldn't wait to see what she could come up with. He knew she couldn't lie to him to save her life; she was good at lying to others, but somehow just couldn't lie to him. He was laughing to himself at what ridiculous story she was about to come up with.

"There's Sam, the um mailman. There's Sam, the guy from the grocery shop, and um um... Sam was also the name of my er brother."

"Your brother? Sam? Tell me, how is it that in our months of working together and me meeting your Dad, never has 'Sam the brother' come up?"

Andy racked her brain for a solution, "That's because of the um reason." She had to admit she came up with these ideas a lot quicker than she had imagined, but she felt she was just digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole.

"Which is?" He couldn't hold his smirk in any longer.

"Which is that he -died. When I was a kid, very tragic." At this point, Andy was really starting to show just how flustered she was, but she wasn't ready to give up the charade.

"Really? And how exactly did he die?" Sam asked with faked concern, knowing full well that she was lying and was about to crack.

"He was hit... With um a balloon... A hot air balloon. Very sad incident." Andy hated herself for coming up with what she perceived to be the stupidest and most unconvincing lie on the face of the planet. 'Really? Hit by a hot air balloon? Come on Andy, get it together!'

Sam smirked, "Ahhh I see." He had to admit, it was too fun to watch her squirm. Although her story was very far fetched, it was one of the most entertaining.

"Yep. Goodnight," she said, speeding into her room without waiting for a response. She decided all she could do was retreat. She had lost the battle. Who was she kidding. He knew her too well, and even if he didn't, nobody would believe the stupid hot air balloon accident.

* * *

Christmas Morning...

The first thing Andy noticed the following morning was the sound of a piano; gently playing 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' along with the sound of Jeremy and Sarah singing. Andy got up and stretched, a smile making its way onto her face as she thought about yesterday. She was really spending Christmas at Sam's house with his family.

Andy brushed quickly and ran down in her pjs. She gasped at the sight. The living room looked gorgeous! The socks were filled with candy, and Andy smiled when she saw a sock with her name on it! Outside, snow was gently falling; covering the roads with a smooth layer of snow. And the tree...  
The tree was laden with gifts! Boxes that were small, long, round, big and wrapped in every colour of wrapping paper imaginable!

Andy noted with dissatisfaction that Derek was the one playing the piano; _ugh, he was back._ She ran into Grandma's open arms and wished her a Merry Christmas and did the same to Jeremy; who looked hungover. She could see Sam at the table, and was about to wish him when Derek cane forward to wish her.

He pulled her into a hug, the sick bastard, "Merry Christmas Andy!"

Andy muttered a 'you too' and pulled away from the hug.

Andy was given a very warm sweater from Grandma, a pair of earrings from Jeremy and a watch from Derek(which she accepted with gritted teeth).  
Sam watched as Andy was handed the packets of chocolates by Sarah and as she eagerly opened each one. He smiled a real smile at her joy when she opened the last packet and found the coin he had placed inside. All doubt in his mind about losing the coon had been erased as he watched her jump over to Sarah and pull her into a hug, her smile lighting up the room, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you know?"

Sarah nodded towards Sam, "He told me that you did this as a Christmas tradition. It's amazing that you found a coin though!" As Sarah spoke those words to Andy, she glanced at her brother and gave him a wink.

Andy grabbed Sarah and kissed her cheek, "Thank you!"

Before she thought about what she was doing, she grabbed Sam and kissed him full on the lips.

Review Please? This is my absolute favourite Chapter and I sooooo want to know what you think! Please lemme know?


	8. You make a good Cowgirl McNally

Thank you for all your reviews! I loveeeee you guys! iT feels amazing!

Please vote on my profile for my next story(I promise I will finish this one before starting that).

Also, I've put up links to a lot of outfits on my profile so please see those as well. They're all put together by moi

Please Review in the enddddd! 3

Thank you km115 for being an amazingggggg beta!

* * *

Previously...

_Before she thought about what she was doing, she grabbed Sam and kissed him full on the lips._

Andy pulled away and gasped, shocked at what she'd done.

Sarah was giggling with Grandma who had a huge smile on her face. Andy's face went red and she looked everywhere but at Sam.

Thankfully, her phone rang, saving her from saying something awkward to Sam or to any of the others who had witnessed that kiss. It was Traci.

"Excuse me," she muttered, before grabbing the phone and leaving the room.

Jeremy wolf whistled,"Finally! The amount of time we've waited for the two of you to get together... Nice job Sammy! Pay up Sarah!"

Sarah handed him fifty dollars, "Ugh! Sam couldn't you two have kissed yesterday? Or anytime before that? That's what I had my money on... You two kissing before Christmas."

Sam refrained from telling her that they had, in fact, kissed yesterday as well. Instead he thought about what had just happened. McNally had kissed him. Not tried to kiss him but actually kissed him. Did that... Did that mean that she felt something for him too?

Sam had come to realize that he had really strong feelings for Andy. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made; the way he loved having her around, the way he was so protective over her, and the way she made his his heart race every time he saw her. Every time there was a close call at work, or if any thought of her being in harms way entered his mind, it caused him to feel a burning sensation in his heart, a physical pain, because of the depth of feelings for her.

He'd known then, that their relationship wasn't one of just friendship, wasn't some ordinary Rookie-Training Officer relationship either. It was more than that, and it always had been.

"...and then you can have little Swarek kids with her eyes and your dimples!" ranted Sarah, Sam not really paying attention. Sam this is so great! Isn't it amazing Derek?"

"Yeah. It's freaking fantastic," replied Derek.

Had anyone glanced at him, they would've seen the death glare he was sending Sam's way, or that the smile he had was forced to plaster on his face, or that he spoke through clenched teeth. But no one saw him. Everyone else in the room was too overjoyed at what had just transpired between Sam and Andy.

Sam followed Andy out of the room and found her in the kitchen, "Yes Traci I'll come tomorrow to see the flower guy. Yes, I'll go with you to the cake guy after that. Yes. Yes Ma'am. Jeez relax!"

She rolled her eyes while cutting the phone and saw Sam standing there, a goofy smile on his face.

She glared at him, "Something seem funny to you? Just wait until you get that call from Barber demanding that you help him with the to-do list that Traci made for him. I've seen that list, and trust me, you won't be laughing then. Actually, I might convince Traci to add a few things to that list when I see her tomorrow," she said as she winked at him.

"Uh... Thanks? But, that's not why I was grinning... So... about that kiss..."

"The one I won for the bet?" she pressed. Her upper hand she had moments ago was slowly slipping away.

He raised an eye, "For the bet? Really?"

"Fine! It wasn't cause of the bet okay? I just- I don't know okay?"

Then, without warning, she burst out laughing and pointed to his cheek, where there were traces of toothpaste. And there it was... She was able to get that upper hand again.

One look in the silver platter on the table told him what she was laughing about, he leaned down and wiped his cheek against hers, smearing it with toothpaste, "Something still funny?"

Andy's jaw dropped as his eyes sparkled with amusement. She stormed off to her room to clean her face up, while muttering something about his stubble. Sam watched her go, chuckling to himself, "That girl..."

She saw a small packet on the dressing table, which had 'McNally' written on it in bold letters. Andy walked over to it and saw that there were bangles inside which fit her perfectly. She couldn't help but slide them on and marvel at how beautiful they were; simple but pretty. Just the way she liked everything. One question bugged her though, who got them?

She looked in the mirror to see Sam standing in the doorway behind her, smirking a little. She gasped as she realized that the packet was same black packet Sam had been holding the previous day. He was the one who got them?

"Did you get these?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"They're so ugly," she lied, "Ugh."

"If you don't like then throw them away," he replied, trying not to let his disappointment show.

"Did you get them?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. It matters to me. Come on Sam... I won the bet didn't I? This is what I want. For you to answer the question. Did you get them?"

" McNally just because I said 'wanna bet' doesn't mean that we had a bet-"

He stopped when she looked at him pointedly.

He nodded while he looking at the ground, "It doesn't matter now because you don't like them anyway. Just throw them away. I'll get you something else." He really thought she'd like them, and he made sure to get her the perfect size too. He couldn't help but feel let down by her obvious distaste for them.

A genuine smile made its way across Andy's face, "They're beautiful. Thank you."

When those words left her mouth, his head shot up, and he looked right into her eyes, confusion written all over his face. "But you said-"

"Oh Sam. When will you learn? Women lie sometimes to get answers..." she winked at him.

* * *

It was then that Jeremy entered the hallway and saw them both looking at each other with goofy, love struck grins on their faces. "You guys! Awwwwww! How did it take you so long to do this... Whoa Sammy lower the glare please."

Raising his hands in surrender, taking a step back, he decided to hurry up and say what he was meaning to say in the first place. Andy put her hand on Sam's arm, and he calmed down, knowing that his comment really wasn't meant to be a big deal.

"Anyway... I was just coming to check with Andy to see if she's found me a date to Barber's wedding yet."

"Yep. My friend Tess. You'll like her."

Jeremy turned and headed out the door. On his way, he called out, "Oh and by the way Sam... Andy and I... Just friends. We were kinda trying to make you jelaous and stuff."  
Andy groaned and looked skywards.

Sam smirked, "Ahhh so you were trying to make me jealous, McNally?"

" Shut up Sam." she muttered, walking away.

" Just so you know- I was so not jealous!" he called out.

" I'll accept that statement when pigs fly..." she replied, not turning around so she could hide the smile on her face.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, Christmas breakfast, lunch, and finally dinner.

"Andy dear, why don't stay for a few more days?" asked Grandma as dinner was just about finished.

"I'd love to Grandma but I need to clean my house, water the plants... That kind of stuff. It's been lovely staying here though."

Sam's lips twitched as Andy moaned tool her last bite of food, "That was soooo good! Who made the chicken?"

"Sam did," Derek said, through clenched teeth.

Sam grinned at her, "Cookies aren't all I can make you know?"

Andy was just going to retort back sarcastically, when she felt something against her foot. At first she thought it was Derek being a jackass , but then realized that he was sitting to far away from her.

"You have the morning shift tomorrow right?" asked Sam, an innocent look on his face; too innocent a look . One Andy saw right through; he was trying to play footsies with her?

"Uh h-" Andy hisses as Sam's foot collided with hers, but nobody noticed.

Two can play that game, she thought. She slipped her shoe off.

"Sam? How's the new case going? You guys find enough evidence?" inquired Sarah.

"Yeah we were collecting some stuff when," Sam began, but paused when he felt Andy's foot slide up his leg.

"The uh person was uh trying to uh," he stanmered as Andy continue to move her leg up and down his leg. She didn't dare go above his knee; she didn't feel that comfortable with him yet. They had just kissed a few times; nothing was official. So he stuck to the safe side, enjoying Sam squirming, "Why don't you tell her about the John sweep coming up?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at her innocent expression but began to talk. Andy's lips twitched as she pushed her foot against his leg again. But surprisingly, he seemed unfazed and unaffected!

Grandma motioned for Andy to come to where he was sitting across the table next to Sam, "Andy dear?"

"Yes Grandma?" said kneeling down next to her seat after being called over.

"That was my foot."

Andy's eyes widened as she blushed. Sam, the only person at the table to overhear them, choked on his water and laughed; not a chuckle, but a full blown laugh.

"It's getting late, and I uh, need to get home... I gotta wake up early to go do a bunch of chores with Traci tomorrow," said Andy standing up.

The table groaned, "Oh come on!" and "No please!" After a little back and forth and finally convincing everyone that she really did have to go, Andy helped clear all the dishes, at a speed even she was impressed with.

Andy laughed nervously, still a little embarassed as Sam helped her with her bags, taking them to his car.  
After saying "Bye!" and "I'll miss you!" and "Take care!" and "Yes I'll come again soon," Andy and Sam drove off to her house.

During the car ride home, Andy finally convinced herself that she needed to come clean to Sam about the Derek situation.  
"Sam? I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

Andy lost her nerve again. She and Sam were finally happy and Sarah was happy too. Why would she ruin that? She didn't want Sarah to be in pain, and she didn't want Sam to get into trouble for what he would do to Derek once he knew about what the scum had done to both her and Sarah.

Her phone rang, it was Derek.

Andy pressed the ignore button.

"Who was that?" asked Sam, curious.

"My ex ; who has become kinda like a stalker. He keeps calling me to tell me what he loves he and whatnot. It's annoying really."

The phone rang again.

"Put it on speaker," instructed Sam.

Andy did and watched as Sam growled,"Listen you little punk, stop calling her or you'll have me to deal with, okay? I don't know who you are, but I'm a cop so I sure as hell can find out. And trust me when I tell you I won't hesitate to take my gun and-"

Andy cut the call before Derek could say anything; everything's fine, she thought, nothing has to be changed.

When Andy stepped out of the car, she shivered, despite her sweater and jacket she was shivering!

Sam handed her his coat, "Here."

She shook her head," Sam, you're only wearing a T-shirt! You'll catch a cold."

"Nahhh, I'll be fine, never caught a cold in my life. Take it, at least until we get to your door," Sam walked her to her front door like a gentleman, helping her carry all of her things into her living room. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he stated, as he put the last of her bags on the floor.

"I noticed you weren't complaining about me leaving your house like everyone else... Annoyed by me already?" she teased.

Sam grinned wistfully, " Tomorrow's your day off right? So you can help Nash? Barber's making me take a holiday tomorrow too- so I can help him with stuff for the wedding day after."  
"Have fun at the bachelor party tomorrow night ..." she said, a little pit forming in her stomach.

"Relax... you don't have to make your discomfort so obvious. It's not a typical bachelor party. We're just gonna have some drinks and play poker. No strippers, I promise."

"Oh! Well, I can't promise the same for us..." Andy began.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and began to tickle her, "Really, McNnally?"

She shrieked with peels of laughter, "I'm sorry! I'm sor- Sorryyyyyy! No strippers! We're hanging out. We'll just drink and ugh paint each other toenails! Yayyy!"

"That sounds better."

"Night Sam."

"Night McNally."

Andy waited for him to leave and shut the door. She squealed and began to dance around. She did the weirdest steps she could imagine; even pretending to wave about an imaginary cow boy hat.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She whirled around to see Sam, smirking there.

"Sam! What er what are you doing here?" Andy asked, cursing herself for not locking the door.

"Forgot my wallet..." that stupid smirk was still there.

"How much did you see?" she asked nervously.

Sam tipped an imaginary cow boy hat, indicating he'd seen enough. Andy blushed as he picked up his wallet from the table, "McNally?"

"Yeah?"

"You make a good cow-girl," with a wink Sam left.

Andy locked the door this time, and was glad he didn't come back this time because that huge smile on her face?

She couldn't wipe it off no matter how hard she tried.

Andy unpacked and changed into a green T'shirt and black boy shorts. She was so tired with waling up that early that no sooner did her head hit the pillow than she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day Andy woke up, groaning to answer the door. Why is someone knocking at 6 in the morning? She thought groaning.

It was Traci," Hey Andy!"

" Ugh Traci go away... It's too early in the morning right now!" Andy tried to shut the door.

" Rise and shine sweetie! Up and about. We have a lot left for today; we have go check if the cake's okay, my dress, the flowers. My wedding's tomorrow and there's loads to be done-"

Andy held up her hand, stopping Traci's monologue," Fine. Gimme twenty."

When Andy got back a few hours later, she was exhausted. Traci had insisted on checking every little thing and frankly was driving Andy insane! Andy bit her lip, looking at her soft bed with longing, but she knew she couldn't catch a nap; she had to go for Traci's bachelorette party.

Andy slipped on a red dress. She pulled her hairband down and allowed her hair to cascade down on her shoulders. A touch of make up later she was ready to head out to Traci's bachelorette party.(link on profile)

When Andy reached Traci's house, for the first time that whole day, Traci looked at Andy; really looked at her. The whole day she had been in such a hurry to get work done that she hadn't really _looked _ at Andy.

The first thing Traci concluded was, "You look different."

Andy looked at herself in the mirror subconsciously, "I look the same. I can't believe we have to work tomorrow while you take your day off! What time should I come by the way? I get off around three in the afternoon."

"Don't try to change the subject. No. You look excessively... Happy? Andy, tell me where were you at Christmas? When I called you to talk about the wedding I could hear people talking in the background. Plus you have your 'I made out with someone' look."

Andy couldn't hold it in anymore. So she rattled on about her story to Traci, relaying everything that had happened.

"Andy! So much happened and NOW you're telling me all this?"

Thankfully the arrival of Gail spared Andy from having to explain. The truth was, she didn't know what to tell Traci. They'd just kissed a few times, but it's not like he asked her out. Soon the rest of the guests trickled in, and thankfully, Traci didn't breech the topic any further the whole evening.

* * *

When Sam arrived at Jerry's, Oliver was already there. Both his friends were surprised to see that Sam Swarek, the UC cop, mister Tough Guy, was whistling.

Jerry shielded his eyes," Whoa! Your happy glow; it's blinding!"

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Oliver studied him," You did something didn't you? Sam, you may be a UC cop and all, and it may be impossible to read your face, but I've never heard you whistling a happy tune. What'd you do?"

"It's not impossible to read my face, my Rookie does it all the time," replied Sam.

A goofy grin spread across Jerry's face," Aha! Since when did she become 'your Rookie' ? McNally! It definitely has something to do with her. Don't try to deny it Sam. I'm a detective. It's my job to study people, and your expression changed when you said her name."

"What'd you do?" pressed Oliver. "Ask her out? Kiss her? Oh you rat bastard, you kissed her didn't you?"

Sam couldn't help the cheeky grin that spread across his face at the mention of the kiss, and he nodded his head just a bit.

Oliver held out his hand and Jerry handed over twenty dollars.

"Did everybody bet on us?" Sam thundered, annoyed.

Oliver looked wearily at Jerry, "You really read his expression and studied his body language?"

"Are you crazy? It was a wild guess... Has Sam _ever_ acted weird without it having something to do with McNally?," replied Jerry.

Oliver laughed," Sammy boy, you've got it bad."

* * *

The following day...

Andy woke up in a brilliant mood. The bachelorette party actually turned out to be kinda fun. She quickly showered, changed and headed out the door. Her grin widened when she saw Sam was standing there waiting to drive her to the barn.

She noticed Sam suppressing a grin when he saw her, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," came his reply.

Andy got strange looks from people on the whole drive to the barn and wondered why. She and Sam continued their normal conversation, but she couldn't help but wonder why Sam had that goofy grin when he saw her.

Andy was just about to step out of the car when they reached the barn.  
"McNally, wait!" Sam called out.

"Yeah, Sam?" she asked.

"This was hilarious the whole drive over, but now..." he said. He leaned over and removed the shower cap from her head.

Andy's face flushed with embarrassment, "Why didn't you tell me I forgot to remove the shower cap from my head?"

"Because it was funny," he stated, as if that explained everything.

Sam sneezed. Again, and again.

Andy gave him a look, "Never caught a cold and won't start now'?"

Sam muttered something about chivalry not being dead, but trying to kill him instead, causing Andy to laugh once again.

As Sam and Andy were headed towards the cruiser, both were secretly glad that things hadn't changed between them; it wasn't awkward. They still laughed the same, talked the same, and things were just the same. If anything, things were even better, even if they hadn't defined their relationship yet.

"Oh by the way, what colour tie should I wear to the wedding? Sarah said that I have to match my date. I was gonna refuse but she looked angry that Derek had gone out again... And you know how she gets when she's angry."

"Ask your date the colour of her dress," she stated, sad that he hadn't asked her to be his date.

She saw his dimples appear, "That's what I'm doing, I'm asking my date what tie I should wear."

Andy blushed, realizing he was asking her to the wedding in his own very Swarek style.

" Blue," she replied with a grin that lit her entire face.

Sam nodded, "What t-" he had began to speak when the radio buzzed to life," All units. All available units report to 23 Willow Street. I repeat all available units report to 23 Willow Street. Domestic disturbance; sirens off."

Sam gunned the pedal, but told Andy not to turn on the lights of the squad car. They arrived at the house around the same time as Chris and Dov. Sam silently called them over and spoke with a low voice, "All right Rookies who wants to head this one? Anyone who hasn't headed an op before?"

"Andy hasn't," stated Dov.

"Alright McNally, head this one."

Andy was taken aback, but she nonetheless said what she thought Sam would suggest, "Enter quietly. Chris, Dov go in the back to cut them off. Sam and I will enter the front. Clear the rooms and radio if something's suspicious."

She looked at Sam to confirm whether her plan was okay, but all he said was, "Don't look at me, this is all your call."

Andy shook a little, nervous; it was up to her to ensure that the four of them would be okay as well as the people who had been taken hostage.

At her signal, the other two rookies went around the back as Sam and her broke down the front door. They began to clear each room in absolute silence when a voice spoke behind them, "Drop your guns or I shoot this little girl."

Sam and Andy had no choice but to drop their weapons. Their weapons were taken by the 'voice's' partner. As they turned around that there wasn't a little girl; they had been tricked! The two men lead then at gun point to a room which had no windows.

Please don't let Dov and Chris be caught! Prayed Andy. But sure enough the door was opened a few minutes later and the two were pushed in. The men tied the four of them up and put them in sitting positions on the bed; next to each other. Their hands were bound, but could be moved a little which Andy was thankful for.

Chris and Dov turned to Andy for instructions but she was at a loss for words. The men had promised to return within ten minutes and Andy was completely shocked, "Um I erm..."

"McNally? Come on... You can do this," Sam urged.

" The food they've given... It's gotta be laced with poison right?," she said pointing to the plate in front. She was thankful that their hands had been loosened and she put the contents of the food under the bed so it seemed like they had eaten it.

"Okay. When they get back, lie down and pretend to be knocked out? Then try to escape," said Andy with more confidence than she felt. But Dov and Chris thankfully seemed okay with that plan. As they heard the lock jingle they all lay down on their back. Andy gave everyone a once over to see if they looked believably asleep; Dov? Fine. Chris? Fine? Sam? Fi-  
He wasn't. He lay next to her, eyes wide open, smirking and watching her.

She didn't know whether to yell or giggle, so she settled for giving him the look. He winked and shut his eyes just as she did and the door swung open.  
Sam opened his eyes just a men came in and put water on the floor. They had a gun, which meant Andy's plan had gone down the drain.

"You really think, holding three Rookies and a police Officer is a brilliant plan?" asked Sam, pretending to be bored.

The others opened their eyes just as one of the men answered, "No. I think holding three men and one female cop is a brilliant and _satisfying_ plan."

Andy was too busy giving the other guy a stare down and winning, with that death glare of hers, to pay attention to what he said. Sam knew she had heard him, she just hadn't registered it.  
The two left, and the room lapsed into silence.

Andy sighed, "Okay new plan. We need to try to loosen the bonds before they come back to-"

She paused, suddenly registering what that creep had said. Her face drained of colour and she was at a loss for words. Sam knew she was recalling the incident of their last hostage situation, "McNally? McNally, look at me."

She did, silently and Sam mentally commended her for having such a calm exterior, "McNally, they are not going to lay a finger on you. I promise you. And I've never broken a promise to you have I?"

She shook her head. Sam gave her a dimpled smile, hoping to cheer her up and to his surprise it did. Andy managed to push away all the thoughts of fear that clouded her brain because she knew Sam was there with her.

"Okay. McNally, reach into my front right pocket. There's a lock pick inside."

"Can't you have Dov do it? He's on your side too!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "He's on my left McNally. Come on! "

Andy nervously reached into his pocket and wrapped her hands around something

"McNally, _that's_ _not_ the lock pick," whispered Sam so only she could hear.

Horrified she pulled her hand back, but Sam chuckled, "I'm kidding."

Andy glared at him, but reached in and took out the lock pick. They managed to use the pointed edge to unto the bounds around their feet and Sam picked the lock within ten seconds.

They headed out and caught their assailants from behind. Chris took a gun and pointed it at the other, ordering him to lower it. Soon the two were tied up and ready to be taken to the barn.

Dov and Chris shoved them into their cruiser and took them back. Andy collapsed onto the men's couch.

Sam came back a few minutes later, "Just got off the phone with Olli. He says that these two were planning the kidnapping of a girl and thought they'd make a lot of money if they tried to hold cops for ransom when we showed up. Have you ever heard of a dumber plan?"

She was confused, "Why were you carrying a lock pick?"

"Ever since we got caught in that UC, I've been taking one around in my pocket... But this is the first time I had any actual use for it."

She narrowed her eyes, "And why did it take you so long to tell us about it?"

Sam smirked, "Because I love watching you squirm. I'm kidding! Like I said, it was your lead. You did good, by the way. Everything exactly like-"

"Like you would've," she finished.

" Yeah. So... today's the big day?" be began.

"Oh shit," Andy cursed, "Shit shit shit! It's five o clock already? Trace's gonna kill me!"

With that she turned around and ran towards a cab, pausing only to hear Sam ask her to not take too long.

Andy made a quick stop at the barn where she changed and grabbed her stuff. Promising Best to give him a statement later, she left.

Traci was an absolute mess when Andy arrived, "Where the hell have you been Andy! I'm here freaking out about Barber and whether I can actually do this. And if Leo wants this... Oh god... Leo! I'm a terrible mother. I didn't ask him how he felt about this! I just assumed that since he loved Jerry so much he'd be okay with it... I-"

"Trace? I want you to calm the hell down and breathe. In and out. I got stuck up at work... hostage situation," said Andy, offhandedly, seeing her worried expression. "It was fine. Anyways, Trace, you do want to do this. You love Jerry. And he loves you more than anything on the planet. And as for Leo, well, I know for a fact that Jerry asked Leo for permission before he proposed to you, and Leo was ecstatic. So you're not a bad mother! Now shut up, sit down so these guys can cake make up on your face. "

Traci gaped at her, but sat down wordlessly people began to cover her face with make up. Andy quickly set down her bag, "Like the amazing Maid-of-honor that I am, I'm gonna go and see how everything's looking, okay?"

An hour later Andy returned, tired, to Traci's room, "It's fine now. Got them to put the flowers how you wanted them, shifted the position of the band and got them to add more balloons; happy?"

"Oh thank god!" Traci heaved a sigh of relief.

As Andy changed into her dress, she inquired, "How're you doing?"

Traci didn't reply, but looked straight ahead at the mirror where her hair was being done into soft curls. Traci was shoved into her dress, and when she stood up everyone in the room (aside from Andy because god knows she wasn't that girly) sighed, whispering about how amazing she looked.(Link on profile)

The Swarek mansion was looking spectacular; the wedding was set in their backyard, well, it was more like a field. Jerry stood with his two best men; Olli and Sam at the end of the aisle along with the minister. Leo, the ring bearer, dressed smartly in a little tux, stood besides them.

The garden was done up spectacularly; white flowers hung from every pillar. The fountains gently cascaded and the fairy lights mixed with the shine from the starry night above. All in all it was the perfect place and day for a wedding.

The guests had arrived. The bride was ready.

The wedding began.

On their cue, the band began to play music. Jerry's niece walked down as the flower girl, throwing little petals around.  
She was followed by Gail and Andy. Andy could feel dozens of eyes on her, but she looked straight ahead. She looked at Sam, who stood there with such a big grin on his face that for a moment, Andy felt like it was her wedding, that she was the bride, and he the groom. He smirked, causing the beloved red colour to appear on her cheeks.

A small gasp of awe from the crowd announced that Traci had arrived, looking absolutely gorgeous.

When the priest began to talk, Sam winked at Andy, causing her eyes to sparkle, and a smile to appear on her lips. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't avert her gaze from the man in front of her, the man that she cared so much for. She kept her focus solely on him, and he looked right back with an intense gaze, his deep feelings for her written in his expression.

Before she realized what was happening, the bride had been asked to kiss the groom, causing the church to erupt into a sigh of 'awwwwww'. Traci and Jerry were beaming at each other, but suddenly Jerry paused. He stepped away from his bride and picked up Leo and brought him to Traci, where the new family embraced in a mini group hug. Andy could see why Traci had chosen him; he took care of the little things.

The guests moved to the living room; where the reception was to take place. The tables had been removed and the center of the room had a dance floor which people looked at with longing. The open bar at the back had Oliver and Frank as its first guests and soon a small crowd had formed there/

At the reception, Traci turned around to threw the bouquet. Andy stood a little away from the girls who had gathered to catch the flowers. She had expected them to fight over who would catch it.

What she didn't expect however was her catching the bunch instead.

People made their way to the dance floor after Traci and Jerry had their first dance. Andy stood, looking around trying to locate Sam.

"Looking for me?" he breathed, right behind her.

Andy spun around and teased, "Thought you'd bailed on me after I caught the bouquet."

Sam chuckled, "Nahhh, if I bail on you it's cause of your hatred for pistachio. Really now?"

And just like that the tension had broken, "Oh please Sam, chocolate's way better!"

Sam bowed, " Whatever you say McNally... Whatever you say. I promised you a dance date when we were UC together remember? This'll have to do."

Andy took his outstretched hand and allowed him to steer her to the dance floor and place his hand on her waist.

"You clean up well, Sam," she told him, thinking about just how good he made that damn suit look.

"Not so bad yourself, McNally," he replied. "You... You look beautiful."

Anyone who saw them dancing would assume it was innocent; just a Rookie and her TO dancing. But it wasn't, it was more. Andy loved every second of it and even though she was a hopeless dancer she wanted to be that close to him all the time.

Somebody cleared their throat, causing Sam and Andy to pull apart.

Leo stare at them, "You've been dancing for a really long time!"

Sam clapped his back, "Trust me kiddo, one day when you're older you'll understand."

"Andy? Will you dance with me?" asked Leo.

Andy looked at Sam, silently asking if he minded if she ditched him for a bit, but he mock glared at Leo, "Yeah buddy, good going stealing my date from me."

Andy laughed as she saw Leo grin, "She's outta your league anyways."

Sam chuckled and accepted Gail's offer to dance, his eyes never leaving Andy's.

Andy laughed at something Leo said and winced as someone pushed her. The next thing she knew a post it was stuck to Leo. She pulled it out and saw it said 'Meet me on the roof in 5.'

She grinned, recognizing Sam's handwriting and thanked Leo for the dance.

* * *

Sam had decide to tell her how he felt; he wanted to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

Andy made her way to the roof and saw a man standing there already; Derek.

"Andy..." he began.

She held up her hand, "Save it for someone who gives a shit."

"Wait! Just hear me out okay? Sarah... She's not... She's not the one for me okay? Don't get me wrong I love her but-"

"Oh really..." spat Andy. "So what are you gonna do huh? You love me so much that you'll leave Sarah for me?"

Andy didn't mean it; not in the slightest. But she wanted to see what he would do, was he gonna be the jackass who had two wives or the jackass who would leave his wife for someone else? She meant what she said about not caring though. She honestly didn't care about him, how he felt about her or anything to do with him.

Derek leaned in to kiss her, and Andy, realizing that a second too late pushed him away.

Sam was frozen at the door. He had gone upstairs to talk to Andy when he had witnessed Andy and Derek's conversation. Well, he'd only heard the last part of it, arriving when she told him to leave Sarah for her and averting his gaze when the two kissed.

And the worst part?  
He didn't see her push him away. He thought she loved Derek too.

And it broke his heart.

PLEASE R AND R!


End file.
